


Phoenos inmortalis

by JayBirdObsession, phoenix (JayBirdObsession)



Series: Joker War [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, subtle sex scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/phoenix
Summary: El Joker está llegando hasta las últimas consecuencias en Gotham, en un afán por romper al murciélago ha decidido dar su último golpe, uno a uno los aliados del murciélago empiezan a caerJason se encontrara en una disyuntiva enorme, por un lado está su salud que no solo ha sido quebrada una y otra vez por el Joker, si no también el Batclan ha sido responsable. Por el otro su deber a All Caste, su amor a Gotham. El peligro que corre toda una ciudad o el planeta entero, tal vez aún más allá del planeta. Una vida normal por el tiempo que le queda o continuar siendo el Red Hood.Solo que el destino no le pondrá fácil la decision final, eso si logra sobrevivir.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Series: Joker War [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643065
Comments: 55
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dark Ronin





	1. Chapter 7- Ánade real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Ánade real/Chapter 6. Golden Oriole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/56492440).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Los Outlaws lo lograron, detuvieron a los demonios, Essence al final unió fuerzas con los Outlaws, luego liberó a Isabel y Isabel volvió a ser Isabel, tuvo una situación incómoda con las tres mujeres, principalmente Isabel y Artemisa quien se puso celosa, luego del otro lado Essence no lo hacia nada fácil coqueteando con él, una verdadera mierda de situación, por primera vez agradeció al destino el mensaje de Tim tomándolo como pretexto para salir de la incómoda situación 

Cuando Hood llegó al almacén seguía murmurando una serie de juramentos - Malditos problemas de faldas en el que estoy metido sin merecerlo, como jodidos se las arregla Dickhead para salir tan victorioso de este tipo de embrollos - gruño entrando en el almacén medio destruido - TIIIIM PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE MIERDA ENFERMA YA ESTOY AQUÍ - gritó a todo pulmón con voz gruesa 

Hood se quedó congelado cuando en el fondo del almacén estaba Drake maltratado colgando de los brazos en una viga en lo alto del despedazado almacen de sus pesadillas - ¿Que putas? - jadeo, una risa maniática llenó el espacio por completo, Jason se puso en guardia, si hubiera sido sido la del Joker se hubiera estremecido por completo, pero el ver a su hermano colgado y esa risa significaba problemas

El legendario Hood - dijo una mujer saliendo detrás de unos escombros jugando con unos cuchillos 

No se quien putas seas y no me interesa solo suéltalo perra si no quieres que te arranque la garganta - gruño Hood poniéndose en guardia, sus manos listas cerca de sus revólveres con los muslos listos para lanzarse, pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas, eran pesados, tal vez 3 o 5 secuaces 

Tienes una boca muy sucia Hood, lastima que no le des un buen uso - respondió Punchline divertida 

No es lo que me han dicho - en efecto 5 hombres armados estaban detrás de él pudo detectar a los otros dos cuando alguno de ellos dejaron de caminar y los otros dos se posicionaron más adelante. Hood hizo nota mental de sus posibles posiciones, mientras seguía con la mirada a la mujer a la desaliñada mujer

¿Es una invitación acaso Hood? - preguntó ella acercándose a Tim con el cuchillo que pasaba por el pecho del niño. Jason se tenso apretó la mandíbula enseñando los dientes detrás de su máscara, sus ojos salvajes detrás del dominio se tiñeron de verde , sintió el movimiento de uno de los secuaces. Hood giro disparo al hombro de uno, se lanzó y rodó hacia el segundo golpeando con la palanca su rótula, el hombre aulló de dolor al sentir el hueso crujir en su pierna, luego giró y lanzó un disparo a la mano de Punchline cuando ella se olvidó por un momento de Tim para chillar las órdenes a sus secuaces, fue un tiro limpio desarmandola 

El siguiente va a tu cabeza perra - gruño esquivando las balas de los otros tres restantes

Punchline gruño furiosa - Blue Clown, ve por él -ordenó

Hood se cubrió comprimiendo su cuerpo en un pilar, mientras las balas volaban directo a él, Hood dio un salto a buena altura girando en aire hiriendo a otros dos hombres, esta vez usó sus balas de goma, de otra forma en vez de dejarlos inconscientes el tiro en la frente los hubiera matado, los hombres se desplomaron, ahora solo quedaba uno, bueno dos, alguien aterrizó a sus espaldas un zumbido hizo girar a Jason al suelo para esquivar lo que fuera arrojado a él, los ojos de Hood se abrieron hasta su capacidad junto con las cejas - Dickhead - murmuró - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo cerebro de pájaro desmemoriado? ¿ahora trabajas para la escoria? - Jason gruño esquivando los golpes de Ric, luego lanzo una patada al estomago de Ric dejandolo sin aire - El atacar a la familia es mi trabajo idiota, el tuyo es protegerla - un proyectil alcanzó su muslo, Jason gruño lanzando un disparo al hombre en su muslo, el balazo estaba doliendo como perra, Hood con sus refugios quemados por Batman cuando disparó al pingüino lo había dejado desprovisto de recursos, no había armadura debajo de él que lo protegiera, con trabajos pudo hacerse de un nuevo kevlar de su parte superior para cubrir sus organos vitales, como siempre de cuello alto para cubrir su parte vulnerable, Jason no quería recibir un batarang o cualquier mierda en su carótida de nuevo, la asfixia no era algo que le gustara, su muerte con los pulmones quemandose, su resurrección casi muriendo sin aire en su ataúd y cuando se desenterró, la sangre en su garganta evitando respirar habían desarrollado en un temor a morir de esa forma, su claustrofobia era controlada pero la falta de aire podían hacerlo enloquecer

Jason sintió un golpe que le arrancó la máscara roja de su boca, eso fue una patada directa de Dick, Ric o como quiera que ahora se llamará el jodido Grayson - hasta aquí - gruño Hood molesto cuando el siguiente golpe vino por parte del otro pie de Ric, Hood tomó el pie de Ric girandolo de forma incómoda para este, Ric en respuesta dio una voltereta en el aire para evitar que su pierna sufriera algún tipo de desgarre o lesión - Tú lo has querido, voy a reacomodarte ese cerebro a golpes hasta que recuerdes quien putas eres - Hood se levantó dolorosamente, su pierna sangraba copiosamente, pero como siempre el dolor y Jason eran uno mismo, desde niño se había acostumbrado a el. Jason corrió donde Ric, Ric se alistó e inició la lluvia de golpes por parte de los dos, Ric acertaba más golpes al igual que los eludía, pero los de Hood eran por mucho más fuertes.

Ric se lanzó hacia atrás jadeando sosteniendo con su mano derecha el costado izquierdo, respiraba con dificultad - A Bat-Dad no le va a gustar tu mediocre interpretación de un servidor, no creo que después de esto te vuelva a prestarte sus trapitos - Jason caminaba con cautela buscando un buen punto de ataque - ¿Que pasa Ric?¿te cansaste de ser el GoldenBoy? imbécil 

NO ME LLAMES GOLDENBOY -gruño Ric lanzándose hacia Hood

Jason se lanzó hacia delante en un aparente ataque a Ric, sacó la pistola y apuntó directo a la cadena de Tim, acerto un rodillazo a la mandíbula de Ric en el camino provocando que el acróbata perdiera el equilibrio. Hood aterrizó con un gemido en el duro concreto del piso del almacén y corrió lo más que le dieron las piernas se derrapó cual largo era recibiendo a Tim sobre su torso - Te tengo pajarito - dijo mientras arrastraba al maltratado Tim detrás de un pilar después de lanzar una bomba de humo 

Tim lucía mal, pálido, golpeado, Jason trabajo rápido en las restricciones de su hermano favorito - Red necesito que te largues de aquí, esta es la ubicación de los Outlaws, necesitas ir con Batman

Drake - gimió Tim cuando la mordaza fue retirada de su boca - soy Drake ahora 

Eres una mierda ingeniosa realmente, mira niño no estamos en un café para una charla como quieras llamarte y vestirte no me interesa una mierda, solo pon tu culo flaco lejos de este lugar - Jason gruñó dando unos disparos de goma a Ric

No voy a dejarte - gimió Tim sujetando sus costillas 

Mira idiota no puedo pelear y cuidarte al mismo tiempo - Jason dio otro disparos tanto a Ric como a la mujer - ¿que vas hacer? robarles el aire de la habitación con tus jadeos agonizantes, estás estorbando, solo lárgate y haz algo útil, informarle al murciélago que su Golden no es tan dorado - Jason entregó su espada a Tim junto con algunas bombas de humo y las llaves de su moto

Tim hizo una mueca pero asintió - El collar Hood, creo que es el collar con él que controla a Dick

Yo me encargo, mi moto esta al costado derecho, debes de llegar sin problemas si sales por ese hueco - Hood señaló una pared rota -, te cubro y tu corres como si una horda de putos leones salvajes te quisieran morder el trasero. -Jason preparó sus armas, dio un vistazo a Tim- listo pajarito - Tim asintió, Hood lo ayudó a incorporarse, una vez que lo vio mantenerse en pie por si mismo Jason se arrojó una bomba de humo para cubrir la salida de Tim y luego aterrizó en el centro del almacén disparando a la mujer y a donde estaba Ric

La mujer chilló sin poder salir, de donde se protegía de las balas, Ric fue otra historia, mientras Jason mantenía su atención en la mujer se distrajo por un segundo de donde Ric se ocultaba permitiendo que la patada lo desarmara, había perdido una pistola pero no importaba todavía podía dispararle a la bruja - Vamos Golden sal del transe eres más fuerte que esto - Jason esquivaba los golpes de Dick con dificultad mientras mantenía a la mujer en su lugar, tal vez si lograba mantenerla lejos de Ric lo suficiente podría recuperarlo aunque fuera de modo Ric 

Acaso has olvidado la puta regla de no matar, proteger a los inocente, tu gente en Blud, Barbara, Kory, Damian que tanto te ama, el padre que fuiste cuando Batman desapareció sustituyéndolo - Hood pudo darse cuenta del cambio de lucha de Ric, el acróbata titubeaba cuando en la lucha Jason usaba viejas tácticas

Jason decidió luchar como cuando lo hizo cuando portó el manto de Batman, en ese entonces fue salvaje, pero la neblina del pozo no ayudaba a aclarar su cabeza, no mantenía el rito, descontrolado, ahora con la experiencia que había creído en él con cada batalla. Jason decidió que valía la pena recibir unos cuantos golpes si lograba traer de vuelta a Dick a Nightwing- ¿Sabes que voy hacer Nightwing? - Jason bajó el ritmo de lucha, estaba tomando lo que Ric le quisiera dar, solo acertaba algunos golpes regulando su fuerza - voy a ir a Blud, voy a volver a tomar tu manto y asesinare a cada criminal y policía corrupto que se me ponga enfrente, luego iré por Batman, Robin y el "Reemplazo" - Hood escupió con crueldad

Jason pudo percatarse del cambio drástico en Ric -NO TE ATREVAS HOOD, NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A QUERER REEMPLAZARME, - Ric se volvió furioso, Jason podía sentirlo en cada golpe ahí estaba el viejo Dick - NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VUELVAS A HACERLO, CAUSAR TERROR EN GOTHAM, EN BLUDHAVEN **A LASTIMARLOS**

Jason lo estaba logrando a pesar de que llovía un golpe tras otro, Hood soltó un golpe directo al rostro de Ric - VAMOS - gruñó Jason -demuestrame que vas hacer para detenerme, demuestrame de que estas hecho - Jason vio un destello en su visión periférica, cargo con gran rapidez el cartucho y dio otra rafaga de balas a la mujer que chillo de nuevo 

Necesito respaldos - gritó ella 

"Mierda" pensó Jason, no tenían mucho tiempo, un golpe fue recibido directo en las costillas de Hood en su distracción con la mujer, luego otro en el rostro, Ric alcanzó su pierna herida y clavó el dedo en ella, Jason aulló ante la intromisión del dedo sobre la herida, respondió con un codazo en el rostro de Dick, se incorporó pero un balazo llegó a su espalda, dolió, el kevlar resistió recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto, pero no lo suficiente un líquido tibio corría por su espalda, otro disparo casi alcanza a Dick, Jason se lanzó sobre Dick para sacarlo de las ráfagas

Idiotas no disparen a Blue Clown, todavía lo necesitamos - la mujer chilló de nuevo

Hood tenía a Ric a horcajadas encima de su torso repartiendo golpes en el rostro, Jason se protege con una mano y la otra va al costado de Ric haciendo que caiga a un costado, cuando Jason se incorpora siente un balazo llega a su hombro que lo hace volver a caer, entonces escucha el click de las pistolas y escopetas 4 hombres le apuntan, la mujer sujeta el collar destellando poniéndose en frente de Ric 

Jason toma un puñado de grava suelta y la arroja al rostro de los hombres, rueda hacia atrás y toma su palanca, rompe un brazo en un giro, toma fuerza ignorando las protestas de su pierna y hombro, dolorosamente monta la espalda de un gamberro para rodar sobre ella, en el giro golpea a otro, una rafaga de balas llegan a su espalda, Hood cae de costado mira a Dick sosteniendo el arma, Jason jadea buscando aire, seguro una ha perforado un pulmón - No lo hagas Dick - gime con el poco aire que le queda 

La mujer pasa la mano por el pecho de Ric recorriendolo hasta el hombro, repasa su mano a la pistola que retira y la cambia por un cuchillo - hazlo - ordena

Ric se acerca con pasos lentos, Hood retrocede con torpeza arrastrando su cuerpo con sus antebrazos dejando un rastro de sangre debajo de él

Tenía razón el Joker, eres mucho problema. Me hubiera gustado llevarte vivo, es una pena que no fueras tu con quien pudiéramos usar el cristal de memoria, seguro haríamos un gran trabajo - la mujer sonríe 

La sola mención del Joker hace que el estómago de Jason le generen náuseas - Pudrete, JODANSE TU Y ESE PSICÓPATA -Jason gruñe, su dominio está rota de un ojo que destella más verde de lo que realmente son sus ojos - mandale un mensaje a ese hijo de puta que voy a arrancarle la garganta cuando lo vea - sisea, Ric pisa la herida del hombro de Jason, lo hace gruñir, no va a darle el gusto a esa demente de escucharlo gritar, Ric se inclina sobre él con una mirada siniestra, Jason siente la sangre acumularse en su boca, le cuesta más trabajo el respirar su pulmón seguramente se está colapsando, costillas rotas, tal vez algo de sangrado interno 

Hazlo ahora - ella ordena 

Dick no - Jason se ahoga con el nombre cuando siente el frío puñal entrar en sus entrañas una, dos, tres veces, el dolor insoportable entra una y otra vez en el cuerpo de Jason, se desploma en el suelo húmedo con su propia sangre, cierra los ojos ante lo inevitable 

Bien hecho - escucha a lo lejos, escucha pasos - exploten el lugar como homenaje, Jason escucha cada vez más lejos incapaz de moverse así mismo, parece que el destino se ensaña de nuevo con él, morirá de nuevo en ese mismo sucio lugar, de la misma forma 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Golden Oriole/Chapter 8. Phoenos inmortalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/56716663).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	2. Chapter 10. Es tu corazón que hace Tic tac,  en la pared.Es un reloj roto. Tu corazón solo Es un reloj Que hay que poner en hora, Para que no llegue... Tarde al amor esta vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Ánade real/Chapter 9. Phoenos inmortalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/56738941).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

NO EL NO VA A MORIR DE NUEVO, NO POR CAUSA DEL JOKER, NO EN ESE ALMACÉN, "Bien Todd, mueve tu inútil trasero" se dice, mientras se gira sobre su estómago, dos balas incrustadas en un muslo otra en la pantorrilla de la contraria no le permitirán moverse, el reloj suena con su horrible canción una vez mas

TICK

TAK 

TICK 

TACK

Desprogramar la boma imposible, no llegará a tiempo a ella, en balde todas esas noches y días aprendiendo cómo desarmar cualquier bomba en su camino de forma obsesiva, sus costillas protestan, Jason se arrastra y todo duele como una perra, sus guantes se resbalan debido a que están empapados con su propia sangre, tiene que buscar donde el impacto haga menos daño, gime otra vez, un pujido roto más cuando arrastra su cuerpo

TICK

TACK

TICK 

TACK

canta como esa estúpida canción infantil " _el reloj te dice tick tack, tick tack, son las nueve en punto, sí ven, sí ven_ " Jason mira sus probabilidades, el hueco frente a él detrás del muro parece la única opción posible para sufrir menos daño si sobrevive, empuja con más fuerza, gime su aliento tiembla, se siente a desmayar, manchas negras nublan su vista

TICK

TACK

Llega, se acurruca tanto como puede, mierda le falta el aire, cubre sus oídos, piensa en Artemisa, en Bizarro, en sus estudiantes, Ma Gunn que se ha convertido en alguien más de su equipo, nunca imaginó que la anciana ex-señora del crimen diera un giro en el corazón de Jason llegando a sentir afecto por esa dura mujer implacable, una mujer mucho más dura que la misma Talia Al Ghul, pero con otro rostro oculto, se maldijo por no decirle a Artemisa lo importante que se a vuelto ella en su mundo, no querían complicar las cosas, no aun, Jason quería ir lento al igual que ella, pero sus labios conectados nunca mintieron, besos dulces más hambrientos de la calidez, de amor que de deseo y Jason no quería echarlo a perder, no con ella.

El último Tick se escucha fuerte, el conteo regresivo del final, hay un estruendo su cuerpo se sacude y todo desvanece a su alrededor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Ánade real/ Chapter 11. El fugitivo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/56844235).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	3. Chapter 13. El inicio del fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [ Acerodon jubatus/Chapter 12. El Diseño del Murciélago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/56909743).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Una descarga tsssks - Alto tengo pulso - grita un hombre, una luz cegadora le impide ver, Jason cierra de nuevo los ojos, se siente ligero, no hay dolor, se siente tan bien, tan ajeno a todo.

La siguiente vez que despierta no es tan grato, su cuerpo grita, todo punza - Nngh- apenas articula

Jason - una voz femenina le llama, Jason frunce la nariz, arruga los ojos le duele mirar, una mancha roja y pálida flota en su cara -¿ Ja...es..chas? - repite ella Jason no capta la mitad del lo que dice, su mente esta nublada, cuerpo cansad, cierra los ojos - Abre los ojos - pide ella, el hace un esfuerzo por abrirlos, esta agotado, se siente flotar seguro hay fuertes drogas en su sistema

La cabeza de Jason se mueve de un lado al otro, siente unas manos que sujetan su rostro, logra enfocar - Art - gime exhausto, siente que algo húmedo cae en su rostro, Artemisa se aferra a él, Jason acaricia su brazo en un intento de aliviar preocupaciones de la mujer, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo, sentía la cabeza pesada, sus brazos se aflojaron

Jason mantente despierto - escuchaba la voz exigente de Artemisa sacudendolo por los hombros - Nnh misa detente - gimió Jason - No Jason necesitas mantenerte consciente - Joder al parecer la mujer no iba a permitir que durmiera un poco 

Mierda, Art - abrió los ojos con pereza, pasos se acercaron, Artemisa lo soltó, de pronto una luz invadía sus pupilas una total agresión a su persona, Jason lanzaría una mordida al invasor si pudiera

\- Señor Billar me escucha, - alguien le habla en arameo, Jason arruga la nariz - señor Marco Billar como se encuentra - ingenioso nombre para su alias pensó

Aturdido - gimió en arameo y mas con sus putas lucescitas pensó 

Señor Billar necesita mantenerse cociente, la hincharon en su cerebro esta bajando muy lentamente, me temo que el daño que recibió durante la explosión no fue lo único - informo el doctor explicando en Arameo idioma que Jason manejaba debido a los constantes viajes con Artemisa a Etiopía, Jason tenia esa facultad especial con los idiomas desde niño, esta vez hubiera querido no tenerla - al parecer hay heridas recientes, tanto en su columna, costillas y cráneo que no se han reparado por completo

Jason siente la mano de Artemisa que apretaba la suya, presentía que algo nada bueno venia en camino - Nos tememos que tanto su cerebro como médula han sido gravemente dañados - dijo con calma el doctor - posiblemente en un futuro cercano pueda presentar dolores de cabeza, nauseas dolores y problemas en su inmunidad. Por desgracia no podemos operar sus vertebras, tal vez pueda tener algunos meses con una aparente normalidad, pero con él tiempo ira deteriorándose hasta quedar completamente paralitico en el mejor de los casos, dolores fuertes debido a que la bomba que lo alcanzo tenia un químico desconocido - Jason cerro los ojos con fuerza ante el diagnostico fatalista, una vez el maldito payaso lo jodió en grande - Gracias doctor - respondió en arameo

Enviare a la enfermera - el doctor se retira

Artemisa espera a que el doctor se retire - Jason buscaremos segundas, terceras opiniones, una solución - Jason escucha a lo lejos el parloteo de Artemisa apretando las mandíbulas

Artemisa, necesito toda la información de Gotham, todo lo que esta pasando también en Blüdhaven cualquier señal del payaso y su nueva asistente - dice determinado 

Jason necesitas recuperarte, atención medica, buscar soluciones - Artemisa manotea enojada

Art ese desgraciado acaba de joderme por ultima vez, esta atacando a mi fam... los murciélagos de nuevo, juro que no me voy a ir solo - Jason sintió toda la ira en su cuerpo, la adrenalina subió, el pozo se disparo ayudando a recobrar un poco más la conciencia pero esta vez no estaba funcionando tan rápido como antes 

Bien - dijo ella - solo espera un poco a reponerte y te daré acceso a lo que necesites 

Jason miraba la pared, escucho murmullos de Artemisa llamando a Ma Gunn, pero Jason giraba sobre su mente, de que forma podría entrar a Gotham sin que Batman lo detectara, simplemente llegar a los puños de nuevo con Batman su cuerpo no lo soportaría, indagar el plan del Joker y como derribarlo era el siguiente paso, algo grande se estaba cocinando, una vez después de hacerlo lo demas no importaba, no si Batman y el volvían a chocar, si iba a morir lo haría de pie luchando como un guerrero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que estan leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [ Chapter 14. Payasos y Cazadores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/56923963).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).
> 
> \-------------------------  
> Hoy fue otra actualización del Fenix y el murciélago tambien esta  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093218/chapters/55248031  
> Shattered Sanctuary  
> Un buen drama  
> Como siempre gracias por leer  
> salidos y manténganse a salvo


	4. aviso

Saludos a todos, les informo que me he quedado sin co-escritor Lol mi culpa anime a escribir a calixtolixto, le conté como me había ayudado esto como terapia para mis problemas de comunicación y como encontré apoyo para continuar a pesar de la mediocridad o escasa facultad para este arte de mi parte. 

Así que organizamos a partir de una idea este desarrollo, yo como lo he comentado no soy conocedora de Nightwing, Red Robin o el actual Drake y mucho menos el Robin de Damian, Batman no me es tan desconocido, pero mi foco de atención siempre fue X-Men, Ironman, Spiderman lo ame hasta que tuvo que cambiar su felicidad por la vida de su achacosa Tía May. Fue hasta el juego de Arkham Knight que descubrí el personaje de Jason Todd y cayendo enamorada de la tragedia del segundo Robin un cuento oscuro como un príncipe de persia que se une a la realeza. Pero no queda ahí, es asesinado y explotado, su regreso a la vida de forma tan macabra, el dolor y la forma en que si el escritor entiende las sombras y oscuridades de la vida de Jason lo llevan a jugar entre ellas. Es tan despiadado como noble, capaz de una dureza como lograr una suavidad que duele.

No puedo seguir la serie por que no conozco los perfiles de los otros, un poco de Batman por las frecuentes apariciones de Jason y el comic de Batman es bueno, el tipo realmente necesita urgentemente tratamiento psicologico y psiquiatrico eso es un hecho lo cual lo hace interesante. 

En lo personal doy gracias a mi coescritor por arrojarse sin paracaídas junto con esta suicida, estoy viendo si continuaré o no con la parte de Jason exclusivamente, como lo he dicho a mi me ha servido para sacar cosas de mi cabeza no tan gratas, menos en estas épocas duras donde la loca de la casa gira. Esto es algo dificil por que mi toc no le gusta dejar cosas inconclusas, aún trabajo en la serie Dark Ronin tal vez la termine, tal vez no, necesito dejar de dar pellizcos en la práctica de la escritura

Yo estoy debatiéndome entre continuar con esta parte o darle carpetazo a la idea o ver la forma de solo continuar aqui, no tendre que acomodar los capitulos generar un nuevo borrador y esto será más lento. Voy a masticarlo un rato

De nuevo gracias por su atención un fuerte abrazo a todos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por cierto encontre un fics y me gusto, la desventaja es que el escritor se nota que hizo lo que a veces hago, solo escribió con rapidez y lo lanzo, tiene pequeños errores pero en general es bueno
> 
> [Oscuro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713249)  
> Otro es  
> [Crimson Heir of the Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301665/chapters/53266369)  
> donde Jason es secuestrado por Ra's tiene buena pinta va en el capítulo 2


	5. Chapter 17. Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo anterior  
> [Ánade real/Chapter 16. Acerodon jubatus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/57018259).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Jason por fin ha salido del hospital, Artemisa hizo favor de llevarle la información gracias a la ayuda de Ma Gunn y Baby in arms, _maldito bebé inteligente como la mierda_ pensó Jason, a pesar que habían ganado la guerra en su último caso todavía quedaban muchos demonios sueltos que eran necesario mantenerlos abajo, esa era la perfecta excusa ya que entrar a Gotham con los Outlaws solo alertaría a Batman de su presencia y como esconder al clon volador de Superman y a una Amazona si corrían por las calles de Gotham, Jason necesitaba entrar con cautela, no estaba en buenos términos con el murciélago, pero no significaba que no quisiera proteger a lo que quedaba de los restos de su familia, le preocupaba que Tim pudiera ser de nuevo atrapado por el Joker, Barbara era otra en su mente si involucraba al Joker seguro iría por Batgirl, Dick era el siguiente en su lista, necesitaba sacarlo de las garras del Joker, en contra de la creencia de muchos Jason estimaba a Dick, no tenía nada en su contra, durante mucho tiempo pudieron trabajar juntos, era el jodido Bruce, era Barbara, maldito mocoso Damian o cualquiera que lo quisiera comparar con su predecesor, esa era la parte que odiaba, que quisieran que llenara los zapatos del acróbata cuando eran tan diferentes o cuando Dick se ponía de parte de Bruce o cuando se expreso de Alfred como mayordomo Jason le hubiera arrancado la garganta de no ser porque estaba amnésico el idiota. Damian estaba en su mente también, el maldito engendro del demonio que no dejaba de humillarlo, señalarlo como el error, la mancha en la familia o dar rienda suelta a su imaginación desde el altercado en el bar, Jason podía jurar que si se presentaba entonces lo apuntaría con el dedo diciendo que era el mentado Designer solo por que nadie sabia quien jodidos era ese cabron. Pero Damian odioso o no era un niño, un niño que no debería estar metido en la guerra de pandillas, luchando contra el crimen, pero Jason no tenia voz en esa situación así que todo lo que le quedaba era asegurarse que el estúpido mocoso estuviera bien.

Como el tick tack de la bomba del Joker Jason estaba bajo el reloj, no tenia mucho tiempo, semanas, si corría con suerte tal vez meses antes de que su cuerpo empezara a fallar, primero anemia, parálisis, dolores posibles pronósticos de cáncer

Jason en cuanto llego al hotel empezó a empacar, Artemisa entro y quedo mirándolo fijamente en la puerta – En el hombre de los dioses ¿Qué crees que haces?

Jason se sintió como un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura – Necesito ir a Gotham

NO, ACASO TIENES TANTOS DESEOS DE MUERTE, ¿NO ESCUCHASTE AL DOCTOR? -grito ella enfurecida y fue a arrebatarle la maleta, ambos empezaron a forcejear

¡Maldición Mujer! - gruño Jason – no pienso quedarme y no hacer ni mierda mientras ese psicópata va tras mi – las palabras casi se escapan de su boca – compañeros

Al infierno con ellos, ellos no son tus compañeros, Jason suéltala te advierto – Artemisa no podía usar toda su fuerza sin lastimar a Jason

Voy a ir quieras o no – gruño de vuelta Jason

Entonces vamos contigo – lo reto de vuelta Artemisa

NO, no pueden, hay trabajo aquí y si entran a Gotham entonces ellos lo sabrán – Jason soltó la maleta provocando que ella trastabillará hacia atrás

_VETE A LA MIERDA IDIOTA_ \- Artemisa estuvo a punto de arrojarle la maleta en la cara

Artemisa por favor, no podemos dejar a medias el caso, podrían volverse más fuertes, poseer a mas personas, niños, mujeres, gente inocente – Jason suplico

Artemisa arrojó la maleta y caminó hacia Jason – Por favor Jason terminemos esto y busquemos una solución, llamare a Diana tal vez la tecnología

NO – gruño Jason – y hacérselos saber, ni siquiera quiero que Tim lo sepa, menos Dick odio que me vean con lastima

Maldito orgullo el tuyo – Artemisa dio una fuerte patada en el piso

La olla le dijo a la tetera – Jason cruzo los brazos en el pecho, Artemisa se acerco y lo sujeto de la camisa – eres un maldito idiota, no sabes lo que significas para muchos, tu equipo, los niños, Bizarro

Nada más ellos – Jason sonrió

Maldito imbécil – siseo Artemisa muy cerca de Jason, tomo con firmeza la camisa y lo beso con furia

Memmmh – gimió Jason con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, al cabo de un momento solo se entrego en el beso furioso devolviéndolo con la misma intensidad, el enojo, la pasión los envolvió, las respiraciones se aceleraron y por primera vez las manos bailaron en el cuerpo del otro como el mismo fuego que consume en el combustible la desesperación estaba dentro de ellos

Jason callo de espaldas a la cama con Artemisa encima de él, era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero algo detuvo a Jason, no podía hacerle esto a ella – Detente, no podemos

Artemisa lo miro preocupada – ¿Te lastime?

Joder no soy una tierna flor, no princesa, no puedo hacerte esto – Jason acaricio el dócil cabello de fuego de su amada

Vete a la mierda – gimió Artemisa callándolo con otro beso profundo, Jason no pudo evitar derretirse un beso mas vino, el cuerpo de Artemisa lo presionaba ocasionando que sus propios deseos nublaran su razonamiento. La ropa voló por el lugar, no tuvieron tiempo para explorarse, solo apresuraron sus cuerpos entregándose a la pasión hasta que el agotamiento del éxtasis los derrumbo entregan los a Morfeo

Cuando Jason abrió los ojos, estaba completamente desnudo arriba de las cobijas mientras la noche había llegado solo por un momento se deleitó del espectáculo que tenia a un lado, Artemisa dormía en su hombro con el cabello desordenado en su vestido de nacimiento, Jason memorizo cada línea de su cuerpo antes de besarla con dulzura en la frente y salir de la cama con cuidado, la arropo tomo sus cosas, maleta, dejo una nota y salió del cuarto, de inmediato llamo a Ma Gunn en Gotham ya era de tarde mientras en Etiopia era de noche

_Artemisa, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?_ – la voz de la anciana se escuchaba preocupada

Hola Ma soy Jason, necesito que Devor me abra una entrada – Jason pidió

_¿Estás seguro?_

Sí

_Bien espera, mándame tu ubicación_

A los pocos minutos el portal se abrió, Jason entró en el una vez más estaba en Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo siguiente  
> [Ánade real/ Chapter 18. Amarrando cabos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390821/chapters/57177115).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	6. Chapter 20 : Diseñando la estrategia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo anterior  
> [Golden Oriole/Chapter 19. Pipistrellus pipistrellus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/57611800).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

-¿Que me tienes? – Jason se acercó a Baby in Arms después de saludar a todo el grupo

-Hay alguien interesante – dijo el pequeño bebé mientras la pequeña tecleaba el computador con sus ansiosas manos – en tu ausencia toda Gotham ha sido un desastre- Jason se colocó a su lado para ver el informe -, el murciélago en su egocentrismo ha permitido un gran desastre al grado que diferentes grupos criminales de Gotham se han unido, incluyendo el pingüino – Ma Gunn que estaba cerca se inquietó con la referencia citada, pudo ver los músculos mandibulares tensarse de su secreto nieto – Deathstroke, Riddler, entre otros, también está la entrada de un nuevo jugador the Designer – Baby puso en la pantalla la imagen de este, Jason entrecerró los ojos ante la foto, no le sonaba odiaba a los nuevos jugadores, podían ser unos simplones o personajes realmente complejos – al parecer está en guerra con él Joker que ahora se encuentra de nuevo suelto, hay rumores que busca a alguien quien se haga cargo del Joker

Jason dio una sonrisa de lado – interesante – murmuró cruzando un brazo y con la otra mano sujetando su barbilla, no le desagradaba la idea de tener alguien que pudiera complicarle la vida al payaso, pero sí alguien le hacía la guerra al payaso y salia victorioso lejos de ser un arma para usar podría volverse en su contra causando más dolor a los ciudadanos de Gotham – denme todo lo que tengan del sujeto. - hizo una pausa, ya tenía a los enemigos, ahora que aliados o pseudo aliados se podía contar, obviamente Batman salia de la lista -¿A quiénes tenemos en la oposición? 

Batman, Catwoman y Harley Quinn – Wingman se presentó en su traje, el hombre había estado cuidando el casino, la seguridad de Sue junto con sus hermanas y muy discretamente a la gente de Park Row

Jason se sorprendió al momento de escucharlo, luego giró con una alegre sonrisa – Wing mi hombre que gusto tenerte dentro – ambos hombres chocaron las manos en un saludo fuerte y apretado

Hood que gusto verte de vuelta, espero que terminarás tus asuntos en Etiopía, aquí todo ha sido caótico desde tu partida – Willis se quitó el casco – El pingüino intentó recuperar el casino, pero Sue y yo nos encargamos, creo que no volverá en un tiempo - obviamente después de una charla con el Designer el pingüino decidió aliarse al bando ganador, por obvias razones requería de más recursos, pensando tener a Hood fuera del tablero Oswald pensó que podría tomar lo que le fue robado, para su desgracia no contó con Wingman para hacerle frente

Gracias por eso, te debo una – Jason palmeo el hombro de Willis

Ni lo menciones, lo que necesites, para mi es un honor estar a tu disposición – Willis sonrió ante el elogio agitando la mano como si no fuera nada, interiormente deseaba recuperar a su hijo, ayudarlo a sus objetivos; pero no se sentía merecedor del joven.Se tomo un momento para ver a su muchacho alto aun más que el mismo Willis, fuerte como roca tanto en su cuerpo como en sus decisiones, Willis no interferiría en sus objetivos ahora su chico era mucho más sabio que el mismo

Ma, ¿por que no nos sirves un té en lo que le damos a Jason las actualizaciones? – pidió Willis, a pesar de que Solitary solo fue parte del inconsciente atrapado de Willis en la ausencia de Jason cuando fue a Etiopía madre e hijo habían tenido un poco de tiempo para iniciar una lenta recuperación de su relación. – Baby porqué no traes todo lo que encontraste

Jason levantó la ceja, sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la mesa para tomar asiento – creo que alguien se ha estado adueñando de la situación durante mi ausencia – Willis se puso rojo hasta las orejas – Oh! Demonios no quise verme como si suplantará tu autoridad – dijo avergonzado

Jason soltó una carcajada – Calma compañero, es reconfortante ver que alguien después de Ma esté al pendiente de mis niños y mi gente - Jason le dio un fuerte apretón en el hombro, Willis agito sus ojos volviendo a tomar color, solo aclaro la garganta. Ambos hombres tomaron sus respectivos asientos uno a lado del otro.

Baby se sentó en el regazo de su madre Zombie frente a Hood, la madre colocó la computadora en la mesa, en segundos todos sus chicos se encontraban alrededor de su profesor Hood – Logramos hackear pocos registros del Designer – añadió Baby in Arms acomodando la computadora

Gracias al nuevo servidor que entre Baby y yo hicimos – dijo orgulloso Devor cruzando los brazos con la barbilla levantada en alto orgulloso y petulante cuando lo único que hizo fue seguir el diseño de Baby, sin embargo con Devor era más rápido la construcción de cualquier aparato tecnológico o arma que ir a conseguirlas al mercado negro para evitar preguntas y por demas económico. Jason asintió con la cabeza dando su aprobación al joven - Bien hecho chicos, estoy orgulloso de sus avances - Devor sonrió satisfecho, Jason sabía que Devor y Cloud eran los más difíciles, se reconoció a él mismo cuando buscaba hambriento la aprobación de tanto Bruce como Batman, sobre todo cuando las comparaciones con Dick se hacían evidentes, motivo por el cual sabía la importancia de la adulación hacia un buen trabajo como evitar las comparaciones. 

El problema es que él hombre le gusta hacer las cosas a la antigua – intervino DNA colocando unas fotos de planes escritos a mano, Jason los tomo junto las cejas y miro a DNA pasando su mirada de concentración a una preocupada, sacudió las fotos con una mano en el aire – ¿Como demonios encontraron esto?

Doom gruño algo dejando a Jason con la misma duda parpadeando – Irrumpimos el lugar – explicó Cloud 9 – los ojos de Jason se hicieron grandes, Ma Gunn puso el té y las tazas en la mesa, que llevaba en una charola antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de Jason al ver el semblante del chico – Hood lo hicieron con supervisión mía, Wingman y sus nuevos maestros – explicó ella – Gracias por eso – Jason dijo con el aire que logró sacar de sus pulmones, le aterrorizaba que sus niños sufrieran algún tipo de agresión por un psicópata – luego hablaremos del trabajo extracurricular de todos ustedes – Jason los señalo a cada uno

Profesor creo que es un poco aprensivo – gruño Devor detrás de su taza de té que sorbía junto con partes metálicas sustituyendo las galletas de Feya

Hood, Devor tiene razón, los has cuidado bien, entrenado y buscado maestros que cubran todos los rublos para su aprendizaje, ellos están conscientes que todavía tienen limitaciones y mucho que absorber en sus lecciones– Feya dio unas palmadas en la mano de Hood antes de dejar la bandeja y tomar su asiento a lado de Hood

En resumen, profesor este hombre ha puesto un plan para usar a los criminales como sus fichas de ajedrez en su plan – Cloud extendió las fotos tomadas por DNA cuando ella y Doom causaron la distracción para que Devor lo introdujera al despacho del Designer y poder obtener información del hombre

Tiene en la mira al millonario no solo más grande de Gotham, si no también de USA – explico Baby – encontró su punto débil, la fundación Wayne – Jason trago con dificultad, estaban en malos términos, pero eso no quería decir que lo quería acabado, en prisión, por lo que veía todo iba hacia desviación de fondos, empresas fantasmas, documento y dinero en bancos paraíso, tal vez Jason no era un genio como Tim, pero tenía un olfato hacia lo que era el crimen organizado, lavado de dinero, cuentas en países financieramente paraíso y esto podría llevar a Bruce Wayne a acusación de evasión fiscal, lavado de dinero, corrupción y cualquier cargo criminal que se le ocurriera a la oficina fiscal de los Estados Unidos, literalmente lo dejarían sin calzones al hombre, Wayne Enterprise, Manor Wayne o cualquier propiedad comprada o ligada al nombre Wayne sería confiscada, pensó en Dick, Tim, Stephanie, Cass, Damian podrían perder la seguridad de muchos de sus refugios, armamento, recursos quedarían completamente desprotegidos, así como también Duke y si las consecuencias iban más allá la unión de entre Wayne y Batman Inc pondría en riesgo la honorabilidad del murciélago señalándole como cómplice y encubridor que se vendió a un precio al corrupto Bruce Wayne – Joder – gimió Jason sin despegar la vista de la información

Eso no es todo ha puesto al murciélago en jaque mate ya que no creo que un gato y una payasa desquiciada sean aliados competentes, al parecer el único que lo puede detener es el Joker – dijo Baby sujetando su mamila para dar unos sorbos

Mierda esto es un completo caos, si detenemos al Joker dejaremos el campo libre al Designer y si por el contrario detenemos al Designer dejaremos una amenaza no solo para Batman si no para Gotham completa en el juego desquiciado por romper al murciélago – Jason pasó su mano por el cabello y luego la restregó en su desaliñada barba a medio crecer

¿Cuáles son las órdenes profesor? – pregunto DNA – podemos dividirnos e ir contra de los dos

NO – gruño Jason – NINGUNO me escuchan ninguno irán contra nadie, no van a presentarse a ese monstruo. Si lo hacen juro por mi madre difunta que los encadenare, encerrarse con llave y luego la tirare

Los niños se sobresaltaron, nunca lo habían escuchado ser tan duro – Por favor – resopló Cloud después de unos segundos – ¿que puede hacernos un payaso en contra de nosotros, somos metahumanos?

Escúchenme bien, ese monstruo ha puesto en jaque a la Liga de la justicia, a Superman, es un psicótico sádico que los desollará vivos solo por diversión – Jason se levantó de la silla de golpe – Ese monstruo no tendrá piedad porque son jóvenes – Jason les dio una expresión gélida – que creen que les pasara si se ponen en su camino – Jason señaló a Dover – seguro te meterá en ácido hirviendo para lentamente derretirte – Dover perdió su petulancia, solo miró atónito a Jason con el metal apunto de comer sostenido en su mano.

Jason señaló a Baby y su madre -a ti te hará ver como mata a tu bebé frente a tus ojos o viceversa – Madre e hija se abrazaron

Jason dirigió la mirada despiadada a Cloud, uso una voz baja, profunda y peligrosa – pequeña niña a ti te verá tal vez como un payaso para su colección, usará químicos hasta enloquecerte, hasta que no sepas ni siquiera como te llamas y luego te usará como arma para los tuyos, cualquier persona que ames será destruida por tus propias manos

Feya se levantó, lo tomó de un brazo y puso la otra mano en su pecho – Suficiente, creo que entendieron el punto, estás asustandolos - ella entendía a Jason, solo que estaba yendo muy lejos

Bien – Jason se alejó de la mesa dio unos pasos para recuperar su conmoción, sólo de imaginarlos en manos del Joker sentía ganas de vomitar – Van a buscar cualquier información acerca del Joker, the Designer trabajo en casa, usen internet, Baby perfila lo, está usando a los aliados allegados de Batman para un tipo de plan siniestro – Jason tomó un respiro – Tiene a Nightwing bajo su control, está haciendo que ataque a los suyos, a sus Robins y posiblemente también vaya por a una mujer que amo – Jason volvió a señalarlos -si se atreven a hacer investigación en las calles juro que voy a castigarlos, pero si pasa por sus desobedientes cabezas ese pensamiento – Jason miró al grupo de adolescentes asustando sujetando el respaldo de la silla con fuerza para contener su ira, su expresión era dura, el verde destellaba opacando el azul de sus ojos – las represalias son menores si van con algún mentor. Si informan sus intenciones, podremos crear un plan seguro. Queda entendido

Fuerte y claro profesor – dijeron al unísono mirándolo recelo, Jason dio un aplauso luego sacudió la cabeza – Bien, ya que nos entendimos manténganme informado, necesito una ducha, cambiarme para salir, iremos revisando los avances, mantendré mi comunicador encendido para cualquier avance o duda.

Jason salió del comedor tomó su maleta y se dirigió al cuarto. Cuando entro cogio una botella con agua de su maleta, arrojó la maleta a un lado, sacó unas frasco de analgesicos de una de las bolsas de sus pantalones, destapó el frasco para arrojar un par de píldoras en su boca, bebió un sorbo de agua, cerró los frascos y se recostó con un gemido reprimido, la espalda estaba protestando, cerró los ojos por un momento con respiraciones profundas para controlar el dolor.

Mientras en la cocina los niños se veían consternados – ¿Por qué el profesor reaccionó de esa forma? – dijo tímidamente Cloud

Ma Gunn tomó en sus manos la mano de Cloud, lamió sus labios, suspiro – Cloud, lo que dijo Hood es la verdad, ese hombre es peligroso, Hood hace tiempo cuando era un niño no mayor de 15 años fue asesinado brutalmente por el Joker, - Cloud sacudió la cabeza confundida – Hood fue un petirrojo de Batman y solo fue golpeado con una palanca y luego explotado en un almacén de Etiopía para dañar a Batman

¿Pero asesinado? ¿El profesor es tu tipo de Metahumano como nosotros? algo así como con el poder de resucitar – pregunto DNA

Willis y Feya se miraron, había dolor en sus rostros y más culpa en la de Willis – Él de alguna forma misteriosa fue resucitado, algunos dicen que fue el pozo de Lázaro por el mismo Ra’s, otros que se desenterró de su ataúd y luego arrojado por Talia Al Ghul. Pero tal vez algún día, sin que lo presionen tal vez se los diga él mismo – Feya se incorporó – bien vamos a trabajar, hay mucho que hacer

Willis se levantó con una mirada extraña – Voy fuera a investigar – Feya se detuvo – Wingman – dijo con voz enérgica – recuerda lo que Hood dijo

Willis se aproximo a su madre – Esta vez no habrá una segunda oportunidad para el payaso – siseo

No serás de ayuda si terminas muerto – Ma Gunn le advirtió con expresión dura

No lo haré, no hasta que esté seguro – murmuró Willis apretando el brazo de su madre, ella asintió aprobando a su hijo, Willis tomó su casco y salió del lugar – manténlo seguro – le pidió a su madre antes de salir

Feya suspiro observando la puerta, se irguió, levantó el mentón como la orgullosa ex ama del crimen que fue una vez y tal vez volvería a tocar esa vida si era necesario para proteger a su hijo y nieto seguros, la sangre Todd corría por sus venas la sangre de Jason Todd el hombre que una vez amó pero sus caminos eran demasiado diferentes, Jason Todd abuelo era un hombre gentil, amable, altruista, lo único que compartieron fue que eran espíritus libres, se amaron en un tiempo cuando ella vivía en Australia, pero luego vinieron los secretos y terminaron separándose. El orgullo mal entendido de Feya le impidió decirle que estaba embarazada de Willis de tres meses, pero aun así pudo darle el apellido de su padre, cuando decidieron darse una oportunidad Jason Todd fue asesinado, cada vez que veía a su nieto le recordaba tanto a su difunto esposo, físicamente, en algunas actitudes, era buen muchacho a pesar de todo lo que vivió a tierna edad y eso dolía. Por otra parte, Willis por su parte era más Gunn, duro, rebelde, buscando las cosas fáciles, parte tuvo ella la culpa al descuidarlo tanto cuando llegaron a establecerse en Gotham y luego estaba el secreto de su nieta Feya Gunn la otra mitad de Jason, su hermana gemela que fue criada lejos de Willis, Feya al sentirse incapaz de darle buena dirección la dejo en manos de su primo Noah Gunn, Feya sacudió sus pensamientos, tenía cosas más importantes, como usar sus contactos del inframundo para investigar el plan del Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capítulo siguiente  
> [Acerodon jubatus/Chapter 21- De picada.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/58071115).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	7. Chapter 23. Un segundo frente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason ha regresado a Gotham, ha empezado a rastrear a los hombres del Desinger usara sus habilidades para infiltrarse en las que es realmente único, como un camaleón es capaz de cambiar sus colores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los que siguen toda la serie en AO3 el capitulo anterior es  
> [Acerodon jubatus/Chapter 6: Chapter 22. Reencuentro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/58147648)  
> o en   
> [Joker War en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war)  
> si solo siguen en la parte de Jason están en el lugar correcto no es necesario leer los otros

Jason decidido salir a investigar afortunadamente los analgésicos estaban ayudando a mantenerlo de pie, corrió en su moto por las calles caóticas, se deslizó entre los tejados de la ciudad, se cubrió con el color de la noche, tuvo cuidado de las cámaras, afortunadamente su equipo había dado la actualización de los nuevos cambios, para su suerte Baby era un pequeño genio metahumano mucho mejor que Barbara y Tim juntos, excelente en perfilar personas mucho mejor que el mismo Bruce, el único problema con Baby era que se tomaba el maldito tiempo para procesar la respuesta, pero era apenas un bebé. Jason tenía ya un principio de plan conforme fueran dándose las cosas improvisaría, necesitaba ser rápido así que la sutileza puede irse a la mierda "Si utilizas al enemigo para derrotar al enemigo, serás poderoso en cualquier lugar a donde vayas." Musito buscando a los hombres del Designer, con un poco de suerte podría entrar en el juego del Designer ayudaba la búsqueda de un secuaz que le sirviera al Joker en bandeja de plata y si a su vez lograba infiltrarse en el plan de Designer sería simplemente genial, estaría quitando dos problemas del tablero, el tercero si jugaba sus cartas bien ni siquiera se enteraría que había estado en la ciudad, no deseaba a Batman respirándole en la nuca ya sea que aceptara o rechazara la ayuda extra, el maldito controlador diciéndole que hacer a cada paso, manipulándolo, bloqueando en cada idea, eso solo lo alentaría y Jason estaba en marchas forzadas contra reloj, no sabía cuánto tiempo su cuerpo lo mantendrá de pie funcionando antes de que su columna empezara a colapsar destruyendo sus nervios espinales, el tiempo era un lujo que no tenía, más ahora cuando la influencia del pozo estaba acabando, junto con su rápida curación y él no estaba dispuesto a darse otro chapuzón, no cuando pagó un precio tan alto, a pesar que el pozo logró salvarle la vida en más de una ocasión cada despertar lo hacía perder el control, cada emoción intensificada, cada golpe de ira y las voces demoníacas aconsejando sangrienta venganza, prefería estar muerto antes de volver a pasar por eso. 

Jason logra visualizar a lo lejos dos hombres con una D enorme "Hombres del Designer" esa era la oportunidad que buscaba, aterriza en una escalera de incendios de forma sigilosa, la pareja están subiendo a sus motos, Hood lanza dos localizadores y se apresura por llegar a su moto a unas pocas cuadras del lugar y empieza a rastrearlos, su rastreador parpadea no lejos de donde se encontraba, por algún motivo se habían quedado estancados en una posición, Hood se acerca cauteloso hay hombres del Joker atacando a la pareja, "Maldición" dice entre dientes, acelera, hay un camión esparciendo llamaradas alrededor de ellos impidiéndoles el escape, si los payasos del Joker logran derribarlos la oportunidad de entrar a la guarida del Designer se habrá de posponer y ese maldito Designer era más paranoico que el jodido Batman, recientemente había vuelto a cambiar de ubicación.

Hood saca sus armas y empieza a disparar a los hombres del Joker justo a tiempo para evitar que los secuaces del Designer sean rostizados, Hood apunta al hombre del techo del camión es derribado con un balazo en el muslo del payaso aúlla cuando la bala muerde su carne desviando el lanzafuego hacia arriba, los secuaces del Designer suspiran aliviados - ¿quién demonios es? - pregunta uno de ellos - No lo sé tal vez el Clownhunter, llamaré al jefe - uno supone 

Hood regala una segunda bala atraviesa el parabrisas del camión, otro golpe certero aterrizando la bala en el hombro del hombre al volante, como era de esperarse desvía el camión estrellándolo contra un poste de luz, Hood arranca la moto, con una mano dispara dos balas más las incrusta en el tanque de gasolina que regaban provocando una gran explosión, afortunadamente ningún civil estaba a la vista de Hood, motivo por el cual se arriesgó a la maniobra.

Los payasos salen huyendo del camión en llamas – Mierda es Red Hood – grita uno de ellos, cuando ve al Capo Rojo con la moto entre sus fuertes piernas apuntándolos con sus dos armas - Maldición no dijeron que abandonó Gotham - responde otro - no lo sé larguémonos inmediatamente

No se jefe le envió la imagen - responde uno de los hombres del Designer le está enviando una videollamada a su jefe. El Designer ve como los secuaces del Joker huyen sin dar batalla ante la presencia de Red Hood

Largo – Hood les gruñe a los hombres del Designer - yo tengo esto - Los hombres del Designer arrancan la moto, el de la videollamada coloca su auricular y mete el teléfono en el bolso de su chaqueta, se apresura para salir del lugar -Interesante – dice el Designer por el comunicador - mantenme informado si vuelve a aparecer - Claro jefe - para desfortunio de la pareja las calles están rodeadas de los Jokers en ese día especial. Los hombres del Designer necesitan llegar con su jefe para proveerles la información que robaron de empresas Wayne, al parecer es un nuevo prototipo de un vehículo de asalto lo suficientemente ligero y fuerte que pudiera darle la ventaja al Designer sobre los hombres del Joker

Los hombres del Designer se retiran unos pocos metros antes de volver a encontrar problemas siendo de nuevo rescatados por Red Hood, en el tercer rescate una vez que Hood derribó a un grupo de 12 payasos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo uno de los hombres del Designer desciende de su moto – El jefe quiere verte – le informa

Al parecer no tuvo que seguir todo el camino a esa pareja de idiotas inútiles ahorrándole el trabajo de rescatarlos cada 50 metros – Porque no – responde Hood relajado

Afueras de la ciudad un almacén se abre, - está bien, el jefe quiere verlo- informa uno de ellos, Hood se introduce al almacén con su moto, los hombres bajan de sus vehículos – puedes dejar tu moto aquí - le informan, en el lugar hay 3 gamberros más fuertemente armado- por acá Hood – Hood desciende de su moto una bolsa de tela cubre su rostro y esposado - tranquilo es por seguridad - Hood es guiado a un vehículo, imposible mirar hacia donde van con la tela negra cubriendo su cabeza, pero calcula la velocidad, las vueltas sabe que se dirigen a uno de los puertos, el motor se detiene y lo bajan bruscamente, a unos cuantos pasos hay un ferry los está esperando, todos suben a este - Tranquilo es solo precaución, estamos cerca - le informa uno de los hombres

Es un viaje relativamente corto en una abandonada isla cerca, Hood se percata de la ubicación ha estado haciendo nota mental de cada giro, el tiempo y la velocidad del motor del ferry. Por fin llegan a una gran casa descuidada, dos hombres llevan a Hood dentro y bruscamente retira la capucha que cubre su rostro.

-Bienvenido Hood – lo saluda el Designer – al parecer tienes un tipo de interés en nosotros, el problema es saber qué tipo de interés.

Hood mira hacia arriba, ahí está el misterioso hombre se abre camino entre los hombres armados, el Designer está un piso arriba, Hood hace un movimiento sacando sus manos supuestamente esposadas para demostrar que está libre, entrega las esposas a uno de los aliados del Designer, las armas lo apuntan sin lograr intimidarlo, Hood solo camina unos pasos para colocarse en el centro del gran salón de la planta baja – Escuche que buscabas a alguien que te eliminará una gran plaga

Designer tararea, por lo que sabía y confirmaba al ver los videos es que Hood era cínico, inteligente pero tenía un problema con su manejo de emociones, intrépido, retador y lo que lo hacia el petirrojo más letal es que Hood tenía el entrenamiento del murciélago con la diferencia que podía cruzar la línea, tenía un temperamento, rebelde, salve como un animal, pero moviendo los correctos hilos el muchacho podía ser manipulado. Hood al demostrar que era capaz de deshacerse de las restricciones solo significaba dos cosas o era lo suficientemente idiota para entrar a la boca del lobo por sí mismo e intentar ponerlos abajo o que la sed de sangre del Joker lo llamaba – Primero explícame como un murciélago está interesado en asesinar la Joker, por lo que se los murciélagos no matan – el hombre necesitaba sondear el terreno, había escuchado rumores de la guerra entre el Joker y Hood, luego entre Hood y el Batclan, al final el Red Hood unió fuerzas con ellos, otros rumores ridículos decían que Hood había sido asesinado por el Joker y su alma salió de las entrañas de la tierra en busca de venganza sangrienta.

¿Murciélago? – Hood bufo de forma burlona – Estás ciego ¿acaso vez un murciélago en mi pecho?

Correcto – contestó el Designer – entonces cuál es tu relación entre ellos

Hood dio un paso más al frente las armas cortaron cartucho como advertencia, pero Hood no se intimido -Venganza – contestó en tono arisco – ambos me han apaleado hasta la muerte, uno por que estaba loco y es su naturaleza torturar, el otro me traicionó, me echó de mi ciudad, constantemente me culpa de cualquier mierda, no tengo mi lealtad comprometida hacia él – dijo con veneno – los ojos de Hood se estrecharon detrás de su máscara – vine porque es mi derecho, quiero ser yo quien lo saque de este mundo – dijo con voz profunda

¿Qué me dices de Batman? – insistió el Designer

Hood resoplo en el aire – que hay de Batman, creo que ha dado a la ciudad lo que tenía que dar, no me interesa si vive o muere, si termina herido o sobrevive si a eso te refieres. El Por otra parte, he venido a ti, porque no puedo actuar como Red Hood sin llamar su atención y que intente detenerme, necesito armas, otra identidad y si hay un pago en todo esto me daré por bien servido. 

Ese es un pequeño problema que creo poder solucionar, deja tus armas y sube- pidió el Designer conforme por el momento. 


	8. Chapter 24. ClownHunter y ClownPuniser

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a un edificio en construcción, curiosamente un nuevo edificio que Wayne Enterprise estaba edificando para dar apoyo a la GCPD , entraron al estacionamiento tomaron la rampa para bajar unos pisos, una luz los escaneo, ninguno se detuvo, un piso más abajo un muro falso se abrió descubriendo en su interior una entrada secreta.

Los dos hombres accedieron al lugar con las motos, las luces se encendieron en automático en el lugar había diversos vehículos, el hombre misterioso estaciono la moto, Jason lo siguió por lógica, descendiendo– Cual es el plan y necesito saber mi nombre clave – pregunto Jason uniéndose al hombre que se dirigía hacia lo que eran unas motos cubiertas

Para fines prácticos yo soy Clown y tu Hunter si el Designer se comunica por cuestiones de seguridad, entre nosotros nos llamaremos Clownhunter o hunter, no podemos permitir que sepan que somos realmente 2 y lo que respecta al plan tienes que ir directo a West End, bajar por las tuberías e impedir que el Joker despliegue el maldito gas tóxico – Explicó Clown a Jason mientras quitaba la protección de dos motos exactamente iguales. - a tu regreso te diré tu verdadero nombre clave - el hombre arrojó las llaves a Jason las cuales cogió en el aire - esa es tu moto - Clown señaló la moto a la izquierda - ven ayúdame necesitamos colocar el armamento en ellas antes de salir

Jason obedeció siguiendo al hombre a otra puerta no lejos, accede a ella con un código clave abriendo las puertas, en sus anaqueles había lanzacohetes adaptados para las motos, Jason procedió a tomar el material que Clown ofrecía - así que Red Hood, ah - dijo el hombre

Me reconociste por mi gran atractivo - contestó Jason suponiendo que el Designer le había informado, Clown cerró el gabinete y se dirigieron a ensamblar las motos

Lo comentó el Designer, recién llego y resulta que tengo competencia en mi primer encargo - contesto con voz molesta - ¿Por qué demonios quieres la cabeza del Joker? ¿Por qué ahora? - dijo exasperado atornillando uno de los lanzacohetes

Es personal - se limitó decir Hood mientras él trabajaba en su moto, parecía que esa era la bendita pregunta del día - ¿Y tú? - se arriesgó a preguntar

Venganza - respondió con voz casi desgarrada acomodando bruscamente la metralleta en el otro costado, Jason lo observó era como casi verse a sí mismo cuando regreso lleno de odio no solo hacia el payaso, si no también hacia Batman, el nuevo Robin. Sabía que había una historia también detrás del hombre, así como esa rabia no bien canalizada podría dañar a otros que se interpusiera en el camino.

¿Has asesinado a alguien? - pregunto monótonamente mientras discretamente estudiaba las reacciones de su nuevo compañero

No soy virgen, si eso crees - bufó el hombre sacudiendo una mano - sabes en este lugar no eres el único asesino capaz de mandar a esa escoria 10 metros bajo tierra. Nací con una pistola en mis manos, eso fue lo que me inculcaron mi tío, la vida. Mi padre que era ayudante del Joker y ese psicópata le pagó su trabajo - el hombre hizo una pausa, se levantó perdiendo la compostura - lo asesino, lo desolló vivo enfrente del escenario de su negocio. Llevo en este negocio seguramente más tiempo que tú - dijo molesto.

Oww, tranquilo, solo necesitaba una actualización - Jason enseño las palmas en señal de que se tranquilizara el hombre - maldita sea, estoy en desventaja, tú sabes de mí y yo no sé con quién estoy trabajando ni tus habilidades, así que cálmate quieres - añadió exasperado arrojando la herramienta a la mesa, claro que conocía el caso del Grin and Bare It, donde el dueño de lugar apodado Monty fue desollado vivo por el Joker, al parecer el hombre había dejado un niño huérfano, por lo cual el hombre frente a él no debería ser menor de 20 años, seguramente era un criminal de baja monta con aspiraciones de venganza y subir peldaños al mismo tiempo. Jason pediría a sus Outlaws una actualización del individuo, no le agradaba ir a ciegas.

Movámonos es hora - suspiro el hombre, ambos subieron a sus motos, antes de ingresar a la verdadera urbe se separaron para cumplir su misión. Jason toma el camino por hacía West End cortando por los Narrows cuando escucha una fuerte explosión cerca que lo hace desviarse, Jason escucha el ruido de metralletas y explosiones, acelera necesita ir a ayudar a las víctimas, gira a la izquierda para la motocicleta cuando ve el enorme camión blindado alterado con armas de gran calibre, hay un auto completamente volcado, para su sorpresa es el batmovil.

Jason se queda inmóvil solo observando a una distancia discreta, escucha la risa, pero no es cualquier risa es una en especial que suele encontrar en sus pesadillas, mira a Batman saltar del Batmovil aparentemente ileso, Jason toma pone una mano en una de sus armas por instinto, escucha una ráfaga de balas junto con esa risa maniática, la ráfaga va dirigida al murciélago. Jason duda se debate entre seguir su camino e ir en ayuda del hombre que lo hecho de Gotham. 

Vamos es era hora de show – gruñó el otro hombre acelerando la moto, Hood hizo lo mismo ambos se dirigieron a las entrañas de la ciudad.


	9. Chapter 25. El primer encuentro

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a un edificio en construcción, curiosamente un nuevo edificio que Wayne Enterprise estaba edificando para dar apoyo a la GCPD , entraron al estacionamiento tomaron la rampa para bajar unos pisos, una luz los escaneo, ninguno se detuvo, un piso más abajo un muro falso se abrió descubriendo en su interior una entrada secreta.

Los dos hombres accedieron al lugar con las motos, las luces se encendieron en automático en el lugar había diversos vehículos, el hombre misterioso estaciono la moto, Jason lo siguió por lógica, descendiendo– Cual es el plan y necesito saber mi nombre clave – pregunto Jason uniéndose al hombre que se dirigía hacia lo que eran unas motos cubiertas

Para fines prácticos yo soy Clown y tu Hunter si el Designer se comunica por cuestiones de seguridad, entre nosotros nos llamaremos Clownhunter o hunter, no podemos permitir que sepan que somos realmente 2 y lo que respecta al plan tienes que ir directo a West End, bajar por las tuberías e impedir que el Joker despliegue el maldito gas tóxico – Explicó Clown a Jason mientras quitaba la protección de dos motos exactamente iguales. - a tu regreso te diré tu verdadero nombre clave - el hombre arrojó las llaves a Jason las cuales cogió en el aire - esa es tu moto - Clown señaló la moto a la izquierda - ven ayúdame necesitamos colocar el armamento en ellas antes de salir

Jason obedeció siguiendo al hombre a otra puerta no lejos, accede a ella con un código clave abriendo las puertas, en sus anaqueles había lanzacohetes adaptados para las motos, Jason procedió a tomar el material que Clown ofrecía - así que Red Hood, ah - dijo el hombre

Me reconociste por mi gran atractivo - contestó Jason suponiendo que el Designer le había informado, Clown cerró el gabinete y se dirigieron a ensamblar las motos

Lo comentó el Designer, recién llego y resulta que tengo competencia en mi primer encargo - contesto con voz molesta - ¿Por qué demonios quieres la cabeza del Joker? ¿Por qué ahora? - dijo exasperado atornillando uno de los lanzacohetes

Es personal - se limitó decir Hood mientras él trabajaba en su moto, parecía que esa era la bendita pregunta del día - ¿Y tú? - se arriesgó a preguntar

Venganza - respondió con voz casi desgarrada acomodando bruscamente la metralleta en el otro costado, Jason lo observó era como casi verse a sí mismo cuando regreso lleno de odio no solo hacia el payaso, si no también hacia Batman, el nuevo Robin. Sabía que había una historia también detrás del hombre, así como esa rabia no bien canalizada podría dañar a otros que se interpusiera en el camino.

¿Has asesinado a alguien? - pregunto monótonamente mientras discretamente estudiaba las reacciones de su nuevo compañero

No soy virgen, si eso crees - bufó el hombre sacudiendo una mano - sabes en este lugar no eres el único asesino capaz de mandar a esa escoria 10 metros bajo tierra. Nací con una pistola en mis manos, eso fue lo que me inculcaron mi tío, la vida. Mi padre que era ayudante del Joker y ese psicópata le pagó su trabajo - el hombre hizo una pausa, se levantó perdiendo la compostura - lo asesino, lo desolló vivo enfrente del escenario de su negocio. Llevo en este negocio seguramente más tiempo que tú - dijo molesto.

Oww, tranquilo, solo necesitaba una actualización - Jason enseño las palmas en señal de que se tranquilizara el hombre - maldita sea, estoy en desventaja, tú sabes de mí y yo no sé con quién estoy trabajando ni tus habilidades, así que cálmate quieres - añadió exasperado arrojando la herramienta a la mesa, claro que conocía el caso del Grin and Bare It, donde el dueño de lugar apodado Monty fue desollado vivo por el Joker, al parecer el hombre había dejado un niño huérfano, por lo cual el hombre frente a él no debería ser menor de 20 años, seguramente era un criminal de baja monta con aspiraciones de venganza y subir peldaños al mismo tiempo. Jason pediría a sus Outlaws una actualización del individuo, no le agradaba ir a ciegas.

Movámonos es hora - suspiro el hombre, ambos subieron a sus motos, antes de ingresar a la verdadera urbe se separaron para cumplir su misión. Jason toma el camino por hacía West End cortando por los Narrows cuando escucha una fuerte explosión cerca que lo hace desviarse, Jason escucha el ruido de metralletas y explosiones, acelera necesita ir a ayudar a las víctimas, gira a la izquierda para la motocicleta cuando ve el enorme camión blindado alterado con armas de gran calibre, hay un auto completamente volcado, para su sorpresa es el batmovil.

Jason se queda inmóvil solo observando a una distancia discreta, escucha la risa, pero no es cualquier risa es una en especial que suele encontrar en sus pesadillas, mira a Batman saltar del Batmovil aparentemente ileso, Jason toma pone una mano en una de sus armas por instinto, escucha una ráfaga de balas junto con esa risa maniática, la ráfaga va dirigida al murciélago. Jason duda se debate entre seguir su camino e ir en ayuda del hombre que lo hecho de Gotham. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo siguiente  
> [Acerodon jubatus/Chapter 26. Tratos con el diablo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/58260073).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).


	10. Chapter 27. El enemigo de mi enemigo pueden darle por culo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo anterior  
> [Acerodon jubatus/Chapter 26. Tratos con el diablo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/58260073).  
> O puedes seguirla en  
> [Joker war en wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/221251408-joker-war).

Jason se queda inmóvil solo observando a una distancia discreta, escucha la risa, pero no es cualquier risa es una en especial que suele encontrar en sus pesadillas, mira a Batman saltar del Batmovil aparentemente ileso, Jason toma pone una mano en una de sus armas por instinto, escucha una ráfaga de balas junto con esa risa maniática, la ráfaga va dirigida al murciélago. Jason duda se debate entre seguir su camino e ir en ayuda del hombre que lo hecho de Gotham, pero el instinto de protección es más fuerte. Jason baja de su moto sigilosamente se acerca al área de conflicto, ve un secuaz de Joker bien posicionado a espaldas de Batman, saca la escopeta apunta y derriba al hombre que chilla dolorosamente soltando el arma, se revuelca en el piso, Jason puede imaginarse lo doloroso que debe ser un balazo de sal por la espalda, su ultima invención, balas con potencia con granos gruesos de sal, la primera capa es de una goma especial que golpeara la protección si es que llevan un tipo de Kevlar ligero, una vez golpeado el objetivo de ir los granos de sal para entrar en la piel ya con una herida previa causando ardor insoportable, no mata, pero vaya que si jode.

Escucha a Batman preguntando por Batgirl, Jason siente que su estomago se revuelve, el maldito payaso la tiene, “Yo nada, solo le envié a un viejo conocido, sabes como soy Batsy siempre me enamorado de las reuniones familiares” escucha al payaso hablar, eso le hace hervir la sangre, plan o no va acabar con esa escoria de una vez, no va a permitir que suceda de nuevo, no otra vez. Jason cambia de arma a un rifle de francotirador, se alista, lo tiene casi en la mira cuando una bala hace que el Joker se mueva de su mira “Primera regla, nunca juegues con tu comida” Jason reconoce esa voz, es la de Clown, tiene que salir de ahí antes de que se de cuenta que se desvió para ayudar al murciélago, Jason se mueve entre las sombras hacia su moto, deja el lugar recordando que hay algo más importante que el trio que está dejando atrás, si el Joker logra envenenar los ductos entonces toda la cuidad sucumbirá.

Monta la moto y se dirige a su destino lo más rápido posible a la ubicación numerosos grupos de payasos se atraviesan en su camino, Jason los recibe con ráfagas no mortales de balas, apuntando a las piernas lo cual funciona llega a West End esconde la moto en las cercanías, se desliza entre las sombras para llegar al inicio del ducto de agua entra a la pequeña represa de agua potable que suministra toda Gotham, escucha no lejos voces, exige a sus piernas, dispara una línea para subir a las vigas que dan soporte al techo, brinca una de ellas que estorba a su paso, se derrapa bajo otra usa de trampolín otra más para llegar a su posición, mira desde arriba hay 20 hombres, 12 de ellos armados fuertemente haciéndola de vigías, 6 de ello bajando los tambos pesados, uno parado junto al camión posiblemente el conductor, los hombres vigía están en semicírculo custodiando el camión, eso es bueno

Jason lanza una línea, esta en el aire y lanza una granada de humo, los hombres se confunden uno de ellos grita “cuidado el murciélago” Jason aterriza detrás de uno, las balas vuelan en todas direcciones, Jason utiliza al hombre como escudo humano y como arma ya que el imbécil esta apretando el gatillo sin sentido alguno, loga derribar tres, otros cinco de ellos apuntan hacia Jason regalándole una ráfaga de balas, pero se incrustan el secuaz del Joker.

Hay un hombre a sus espaldas que lo esta apuntando, Jason da una maroma en el aire girando en una patada que saca el arma de su mano, abre las piernas y abraza el cuello del payaso de gran estatura y musculoso, se gira para quedar detrás de su cuello, toma un cable fibra para asfixiar al hombre, pero logra meter las manos para evitarlo, Jason deja caer su peso sobre su espalda hacia atrás para ejercer presión, el gran payaso camina hacia atrás logrando golpear a Jason en un muro logrando lastimarlo, Jason aúlla de dolor, momento que aprovecha para arrojarlo sobre el vehículo.

Jason tiene un violento aterrizaje golpeando su espalda contra una de las puertas del camión, cae en el piso los gamberros del Joker se mueven acorralándolo, uno de ellos lo apunta, Jason saca un dispositivo redondo lanzándolo hacia el arma del adversario provocando que se electrocute, Jason de inmediato bloquea una patada que se dirige a su rostro en su lado derecho con su mano, Jason todavía está en el suelo, se encuentra con una rodilla en el piso y la otra apoyada en la planta de sus pies, viene otra patada por parte de otro de su flanco izquierdo al mismo tiempo que otro gamberro lo ataca de su costado derecho a sus espaldas con un puñal, Jason logra sujetar el puñal antes de que sea incrustado en su omóplato dirigiéndose a la pierna del hombre, una vez que el cuchillo entró en la carne el primer enemigo, Jason golpea con su codo la cara del payaso 2, rápidamente saca sin decoro el puñal del payaso 1 y rueda hacia delante en el piso evadiendo las balas

Hay un hombre frente a él apuntándole con las piernas abiertas, Jason aprovecha el impulso del giro para patearle las bolas, el hombre aúlla y cae de rodillas, moviendo que aprovecha Jason para golpear su cara y dejarlo inconsciente al mismo tiempo que desenfunda. Apunta al más próximo en un hombro, abriéndose paso para tomar impulso gira en el aire sobre su espalda golpeando a otro en la mandíbula y a otro con la cacha de la pistola al mismo tiempo.

Escucha el clics de varias metralletas _vacías_ para su fortuna, cinco de ellos se lanzan a un duelo con cuchillos, Jason dispara a dos, se inclina apoyando las manos en el piso evadiendo la puñalada, derrapa el pie debajo de otro haciéndolo caer, levanta las manos de forma cruzada evitando ser apuñalado en el rosto arrojando con fuerza la mano del adversario, pero este es diestro en sus movimientos, de inmediato lanza un golpe a la cara de Jason, él lo toma y contra ataca pateando el abdomen del hombre, Jason deja volar el cuchillo en el aire para esquivar una puñalada golpeando con su brazo la mano del atacante, con su mano izquierda toma el cuchillo y lo apuñala en el brazo, pero ha descuidado su espalda, lo sabe cuando siente el filo de la daga morder su carne, afortunadamente no es profunda, gira en una ráfaga de golpes.

Los otros seis hombres no representan gran oposición cuando desenfunda y golpea con sus balas de sal dejando a todos fuera de combate, Jason se acerca al camión, para su suerte encuentra una soga la cual toma mientras algunos de los secuaces del Joker lloriquean en el piso, algo azul y verde destello en el camión, Jason se acercó “Mierda” murmuro esos eran los dominios de Dick o más bien Ric y Damian ese bastardo tenía a Damian.

Jason enfurecido arrancó su daga y gruñe, tomo al conductor que se encuentra en el piso, lo levantó sin decoro, azotándolo en la carrocería del vehículo – Bien hijodeputa vas a decirme dónde están -gruño áspero, casi rabioso

Yo..yo no sé a qué se refiere. ¡Aaaaah! – el hombre tartamudeó y luego gritó cuando el puñal entró en su hombro

El próximo va a tu hombro y luego te quitare partes que seguro vas a extrañar – Jason sacó el puñal con brusquedad y golpeo la entrepierna del conductor

El hombre gritó, luego jadeo de dolor, sus rodillas cedieron de no ser por Jason que lo sostenía hubiera colapsado en el suelo – lo juro señor no sé..el Jo..ker solo.. solo me lo dio para conducir … por favor, por favor – tartamudeó horrorizando, suplicando que no lo mutilara.

Si no sabes entonces no se sirves y si no me sirves no necesito tu lengua – gruño Jason acercando el puñal al rostro del hombre visiblemente horrorizado.

Horas pasaron, Jason torturó a cada hombre pero desgraciadamente no tenían idea del paradero de los pajaritos perdidos, lo que opto Jason tomar dos muestras del líquido tóxico, los dominios, amarrar a los hombres introducirlos en el vehículo y llevarlos cerca de la estación de la GCPD con el símbolo que portaba en su espalda del payaso con la línea cruzada con un mensaje escrito con sangre “Te estamos cazando Joker” luego salió del lugar, llegó al almacén, hackeo la entrada y cambio las motos. Cuando salió del lugar se dirigió a un almacén en las cercanías, uno propio con un bloqueador de señal en caso de que el traje incluyera algún dispositivo para localizarlo, una vez dentro se desvistió y colocó sus ropas propias para evitar cualquier tipo de rastreador, al igual que la moto, pidió a Devor desplegar un portal en un callejón prácticamente abandonado

Cuando se transportaba a la casa de Ma Gunn dio el líquido a DNA y los dominios - Niños requiero el análisis de esto lo antes posible, si pueden hacer una copia de los dominios exactos se los agradeceré – todos se pusieron a trabajar, hubo la necesidad de despertar a Cloud y Baby, en pocas horas Jason tenía los análisis de los dominios y trabajaban en la fórmula de la toxina.

Tengo que regresar, traten de indagar de dónde provino la tierra de los dominios, lugares en Gotham o sus cercanías ordenó – mientras

¿Vas a salir de nuevo? – pregunto Ma Gunn

Si estoy encubierto, logre infiltrarme a las líneas del Designer ya debe estar ansioso por qué no aparezco – explicó – Devor hazme los honores, el joven obedeció llevándolo de vuelta al almacén, Jason rápidamente volvió a cambiarse, cuando coloco el comunicador de Designer - Clown – escucho la voz de su nuevo compañero impuesto por el Designer

Aquí – gruño Jason

Maldita sea donde te metiste – exigió el otro Clown

Había mas hombres de lo previsto, necesito ver al Designer – pidió Jason mientras arrancaba su moto de nuevo al almacén de los vehículos

Imposible – gruño Clown – el decide cuando nos ve

Créeme es algo importante – contestó Jason mientras tomaba el camino de vuelta hacia los muelles donde fue conducido la primera vez

Esta bien avisare y vendrás conmigo – accedió Clown, en pocas horas el Clown le envió la ubicación de la reunión, el muelle donde fue llevado la primera vez por su puesto, conducidos con las respectivas seguridades en presencia del Designer, Jason subió primero

Que noticias me tienes ClownPunisher – pregunto el Designer

Oh es bueno enterarme de mi nombre hasta este momento – se burló Jason

Hood necesitamos que no sepan que son dos. No me quites el tiempo y habla – ordenó el Designer

Bien – Jason dejo la formula del Joker – esta es la toxina del Joker, luego saco los dominós robados – Y esto es su gran final – señaló Jason sacudiendo los dominios en su mano – conozco al Joker y usa la misma mierda una y otra vez, suele juntar a todo el Batclan y obligar a Batman a ver sus horrores, si obtenemos a los prisioneros joderemos los planes del Joker y entonces enloquecerá, hará todo lo que pueda para recuperarlos

El Designer tomó la muestra de la toxina -Realmente me sorprendes Hood o debo decir ClownPunisher. – miró el líquido mortal – Creo que te subestime – el Designer tomó los dominios de la mano de Hood y lo miró detrás de su máscara – Lograste tu objetivo, fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para traer una muestra, aparte me traes otro regalo. – el Designer tarareo – unas pruebas más y comprobaré tu fidelidad y si logras pasarlas, me gustaría tomarte como pupilos – el Designer pasó un brazo por los hombros de Jason y caminó por la habitación sacudiendo las manos con Jason a un lado – imagínate Hood lo que podríamos hacer, con mi mente y tu destreza, tu a mi lado, enseñarte tal cual como mi maestro me enseñó – luego se detuvo y golpeó el hombro de Jason – no solo eres músculo y no me equivoque sobre que eras un estratega, con un poco más de preparación podrías ser mi sucesor cuando me retires – puso sus manos en los hombros de Jason dando un leve apretón – he querido encontrar alguien con la suficiente capacidad y habilidades para entrenar yo mismo. No solo serás capaz de dominar el arte de la estrategia, investigación si no que serás capaz de ejecutarla, solo imagina el poder que podemos lograr juntos

El Designer y dio una leve sacudida en los hombros de Jason – Piénsalo – luego lo soltó – por ahora puedes retirarte y llamar a tu compañero ClownHunter por mí, tengo asuntos que atender

Jason asintió – por supuesto – camino hacia la puerta, pensó en dejar un micrófono, pero tal vez no era el momento adecuado, necesitaba usar los recursos del Designer, si era tan brillantes como decían encontraría la forma de hacer el rescate sin arriesgar la vida de los Batkids, luego él tendría que ocuparse de sacar a Dick del trance o tal vez Batman lo haría, pero al menos estarían todos seguros.

Jason fue regresado al muelle, los hombres lo dirigieron para recoger su moto, como si fuera necesario, pero ellos no sabían que Jason ya había hackeado las puertas secretas, sabía que lo estaban vigilando, hizo escala en el almacén que le rento el Designer, retiró todas sus ropas y pidió a Devor un portal, necesitaba descansar, mañana vería los progresos, por desgracia los golpes recibidos recientemente, el ataque de Ric, el desastre de la azotea estaban pasando la factura y no sabía si el pozo ya no estaba haciendo la restauración de su cuerpo como antes.

Jason entro y se arrastro directamente a su cuarto, Ma Gunn que lo observaba cautelosamente no pudo evitar preocuparse con la pérdida del color de su nieto.

Jason cerró la puerta detrás de él, arrojó la ropa de forma descuidada, tomo las pastillas y las tragó de un golpe, se arrojó a la cama con un gruñido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como se daran cuenta si están siguiendo toda la serie tuve que dejar esta serie un poco atrasada en el tiempo, con el único fin que algunos sospecharon que Jason podría ser el ClownHunter, después del próximo capítulo estarán alineadas en el tiempo


	11. Chapter 28. Crónica de una muerte anunciada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> una disculpa enorme por mi escritura, para ser sincera recientemente ha logrado empezar a dar resultado el medicamento contra el blefaroespasmo hace poco detectado, esto hace que mi visión sea difícil, joder parezco ya modelo antiguo con tanta cosa descompuesta.  
> Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios, kurdos y lectura, con mucho gusto aquí se aceptan sugerencias de otros fics. Consejos serán bienvenidos, como siempre reconozco que apenas tengo la gracia de un hipopotamo para escribir, por favor si tengo problemas de comunicación menos voy a llorar por que me digan que la estoy cagando en algo, todo lo contrario, una buena orientación será bien recibida.
> 
> les recuerdo la actualización de increible  
> [El Fenix y El Murcielago de Bellleilael](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626198/chapters/58279906)
> 
> Y para los que les interese, aquellos que entiendan que detrás de los escritos habemos personas el escritor Zoeleo del The New Prometheus se encuentra sano y a salvo. Hoy me escribo, tal vez en un futuro retome su escrito, pero lo importante es que se encuentra bien, por favor sean sensibles muchos estamos en una situación difícil, sean gentiles con sus escritores favoritos, no atosiguen.
> 
> Un abrazo a todos

Jason logró conciliar el sueño tardíamente gracias a los analgésicos que tanto odiaba, pero recuperar a la familia era indispensable, gimió al girar y mirar el reloj, se levantó de golpe necesitaba prepararse, se duchó y salió al desayunador

Tardes Jason – lo saludo Ma Gunn, Jason se acercó a la mujer, tomándola por sorpresa beso su mejilla. – ¡Oh! ¿A qué se debe esto? - Jason solo sonrió y empezó a sacar las cosas para desayunar, Feya lo sacó de la cocina inmediatamente – No hoy Jason, has estado fuera casi toda la noche y hace poco casi te matas, realmente necesitarías estar en reposo – ella le dio una mira preocupada mientras le servía un desayuno Vegemite, su café y un par de tostada con mermelada mientras fue a preparar unos huevos con tocino que añadiría al desayuno.

Ma – la llamo Jason mientras introducía una tostada a su boca – necesito que cuando puedan me investiguen todo lo referente al caso del _Grin and Bare It_

Eso tiene mucho tiempo jefe – gritó Wingman que entraba cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Wing my man – bromeo Jason – alguna novedad con las hermanas de Suzie Su? – preguntó Jason

Todo bien jefe – dijo con su timbre profundo despojándose de su armadura- Ma puedo pedir lo mismo – Willis señalando el desayuno de Jason

Por supuesto – grito Ma desde la cocina

Jason tenemos infinidad de construcciones con ese tipo de tierra encontrada en los antifaces, el azul la arcilla corresponde más Blüdhaven, sin embargo, también a Gotham y el verde bueno eso es otra cosa puede haber estado en cualquier lugar – gruño Willis estirándose en el asiento – No nos estamos rindiendo jefe, hemos estamos investigando por zonas, buscando contactos que puedan estar trabajando con el payaso, tal vez pueda meterme a sus filas

No – gruño Jason con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo el tenedor– escúchame Wing te necesito cuidado a Sue y sus hermanas en caso de que el Pingüino intenta recuperar el casino o asaltarlo, te necesito como ojos extras. Por otro lado, el Joker es peligroso y mata sin la mayor provocación, no tenemos tiempo para que te hagas de su confianza, ¿entiendes?

Pero jefe

Nada de jefe, esto tiene que ser rápido – dijo atacando los huevos con tocino de su plato -, te necesito libre en caso de una extracción, eres el único que confió aparte de Biz y Art para hacerla, si algo pasa te necesito para dirigir al equipo, enviar la alerta a los Outlaws mayorcitos – Jason sujetó la muñeca de Willis

Está bien hijo – palmeó la mano de Jason sin darse cuenta cuando lo llamó hijo en vez de jefe, afortunadamente Jason lo dejo pasar – pero para qué quieres saber del caso del club desnudista

El hijo de Monty, es un 99% que sea el Clownhunter – explicó Jason – necesito saber como se mueve en el juego, al parecer ha ganado la confianza del Designer, o por lo menos no está en prueba. – Jason limpio su boca y arrojó la servilleta en la mesa – tengo que irme – se levantó y dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse esta vez ropa de civil, no podía arriesgar a dejar ningún objeto que pudiera rastrear al cuartel de los Outlaws.

En minutos se teletransportó al almacén del Designer, cuando termino de cambiarse recibió una llamada por parte de los Outlaws – Dime

_Profesor_ – contestó Cloud 9- _tenemos varias situaciones, hay una complicación con los Untitled al parecer están preparando un ataque para All Caste, por cierto, Artemisa está bastante molesta con usted._

Jason gimió pasando una mano por la cara – Mierda lo que me faltaba

E _so no es todo Baby está enviando la información del hijo del llamado Monty, pero para ser todo un delincuente está muy flaco_ – exclamó Cloud – _al parecer fue adoptado por una familia que fue atacada por el Joker, Batman logro salvarlo, después fue a vivir con su tío, incurrió en delitos menores, luego a los 17 se fugó, no se supo nada durante 6 años, de él hasta que apareció un llamado Clownhunter con un ridículo traje y un arma hecha por un palo con un batarang amarrado en él. Fue cuando el Designer lo incluyó a sus filas, al parecer el traje que le confeccionó tiene extra protección además de un vistoso incremento en las suelas de sus zapatos, bastante ingenioso para darle altura al chico. Baby está enviando la información al tu teléfono, bueno al de Artemisa._

Gracias, seguiremos en contacto – Jason colgó el teléfono, mordió su labio preocupado por los que quedaban en All Caste todo el plan se estaba complicando, el tiempo se hacia más apremiante, pronto llegaría el tiempo que tuviera que decidir, su familia, Gotham o All-Caste y eso solo dejaría dos opciones, Gotham o el mundo.

El llamado en el comunicador lo hizo sacudirse – Te necesitamos, sabes donde reunirte – una voz con modulador le ordenó

En camino – respondió Jason, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar

Cuando llegó a la guarida del Designer el Clownhunter se encontraba ya dentro – Señores – dijo en voz alta el Designer desde arriba – a pesar de los constantes ataques del Joker hemos logrado pasar a la segunda fase gracias al trabajo en equipo, pronto llegará el momento de deshacernos del Joker – la multitud lo aclamó, en el lugar no solo estaban los hombres contratados del Designer, Riddler, Black Mask, los Flacone, los Malone y el pingüino, Jason apretó la mandíbula mientras el Designer convocaba a todos a la guerra en las calles. Jason tenía ante sus ojos la inevitable destrucción de Gotham si no hacia algo rápido.

Clowns suban – ordenó el Designer, Jason respiro hondo y se unión al Clownhunter mientras las aclamaciones continuaban. Jason analizó el traje de su competidor por la cabeza del Joker, tenía razón Cloud era un excelente trabajo, si no estabas enterado de su verdadero físico jurarías que era un hombre alto y bien construido.

Ambos hombres entraron al despacho – Punisher te necesito de respaldo primero guiarás a los hombres del pingüino necesitamos distraer a Batman y nadie mejor como tu para orquestar la estrategia debida – señaló el Designer, dio un paso hacia Jason – pero te necesito detrás de las líneas, no puedes ser visto sin mi autorización directa.

Entiendo – contestó Jason

Puedes retirarte

Con su permiso – Jason se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta, discretamente saco un micrófono

¡Ah! y Clownpunisher – Jason se detuvo en seco estirando la mano hacia la perrilla – me alegro que no sigas usando rastreadores, ni ningún dispositivo – Jason trago, se quedó quieto – tengo todo el cuartel con detector de micrófonos o rastreadores, al igual que mis unidades, pediré con cortesía por esta única vez que tampoco hackees mis entradas, alguien te dará un dispositivo para que puedas entrar a los almacenes de armas con previa autorización. – Jason se quedó sin aliento, obviamente tenía más cámaras y tecnología de movimiento de la que había pensado – Solo esta vez lo pasaré por alto

Gracias señor – contestó rígido Jason al Designer, abrió con calma la puerta, apretó el micrófono en su mano y salió del lugar lo más tranquilo que pudo para unirse a la primera línea de asalto cuando dieran la orden. Estuvo a punto de cometer un error dentro de la guarida, pensó en acorralar al Desinger, en cambio el hubiera sido el acorralado

El Clownhunter salió de la habitación después de una larga espera, sin decir más abandono el lugar, Jason tuvo que esperar a que uno a uno las cabezas entraron con el Designer a recibir indicaciones

Horas más tarde se unió al grupo del pingüino y se dirigieron a Gotham. Tal vez Jason no podría poner micrófonos en los vehículos del Designer, pero eso no incluía a los del pingüino, al parecer el plan del Designer era el asalto de un banco para que el pingüino obtuviera los recursos necesarios. La sorpresa vendría era que el primer asalto al banco seria una charada para distraer a Batman, hacerlo entrar a la bóveda, encerrarlo en ella y cuando llegara la policía causar una explosión en uno de los muros blindados para dar la apariencia de que era Batman el que intentaba hacer el robo, eso lo utilizarían más adelante para ligarlo a Batman Inc haciéndolo parecer que estaba coludido con Bruce Wayne ignorando todos los movimientos de corrupción del millonario, ahora sin ellos, aprovechando el caos, el murciélago revelaría su verdadera personalidad. De esta forma el Designer daría un fuerte golpe en la confianza depositada de Batman por la ciudadanía afirmando también que tanto Bruce Wayne como Batman eran cómplices de lavado de dinero, de esta forma el murciélago tendría al Joker, a la policía encima de él disminuyendo la intervención de Batman y cuando el Joker fuera eliminado prácticamente Batman seria cazado no solo por la policía, sino también por el FBI.

Y mientras Batman lidiaba con escapar de la bóveda, el verdadero golpe se llevaría en el mas grande Banco de Gotham City, donde los lingotes de oro eran custodiados.

Sin duda un buen plan, por supuesto Catwoman y Harley estaban ocupadas con el Joker eso dejaba solo a Batman.

Jason observaba el movimiento a distancia dentro de un camión con cámaras y micrófonos, Jason distribuyo a los hombres en una alineación donde cubría los flancos más comunes, solo uno puso en el techo bajo el pretexto de no alertar al murciélago, ante las dobles ordenes que seguían estos por parte del pingüino y Jason el Desinger no podría culparlo si el plan fallaba.

La alarma del robo alerto a la cuidad, fue ese el momento cuando Jason dejo caer una bomba de humo con discreción, los hombres se alborotaron dentro del camión – Nos atacan – grito Jason por el comunicador antes de destrozar el tablero del camión y dejar inconscientes a los hombres, rápidamente quito los trasmisores y micrófonos de su uniforme y subió al tejado, busco a su alrededor mientras hacia una llamada – Wingman necesito que alguien haga cambio a las imágenes de las cámaras, las deje ciegas o ponga a los hombres del Joker cerca del Gotham Merchant's Bank primero y después el Internacional’s Gotham Bank, rompe cualquier señal de comunicación y WIngman te necesito en el segundo banco, busca en mi armario una capucha y capa de Batman que compre para un Halloween y colócala arriba de tu traje, disfraza a los niños, necesito que los retengan lo más que puedan, a mi señal mándame a Devor disfrazado y que traigan otro, hoy llenaremos la ciudad de encapuchados – Jason buscaba al murciélago – no Wignman tendrán que robar algunos disfraces por el momento – a lo lejos vio una sombra – gracias tengan cuidado - colgó rápidamente “Eureka” murmuro cuando encontró al murciélago en su línea de visión – Aquí vamos – se dijo, arriesgándose lanzo una línea para llegar lo antes posible al murciélago, obviamente fingió un aterrizaje torpe casi cayéndole encima

Batman se erizo cómo un gato – Clownhunter – gruñó peligrosamente

No entres al banco es una trampa – jadeo Jason, agradeció que el modulador le hiciera la voz más delgada

Explícate – Batman dio una rápida mirada al banco antes de regresar su atención al que pesaba que era el Clownhunter

\- El Internacional’s Gotham Bank, van a dar el real golpe – informo Jason

Van por el oro – intuyó Batman, Jason asintió

Esto es una treta para meterte a la bóveda, a su debido tiempo ellos explotaran una pared para aparentar que tu eres el que estaba dentro, están manipulando las imágenes en este momento – advirtió Jason tropezando con sus palabras.

Batman titubeó - ¿Qué mierdas esperas? Yo me encargo – gruño Jason, Batman le dio una mirada severa y antes que preguntara – me reclutó el Designer, pero el hecho de que quiera al Joker muerto no significa que esté de acuerdo con lo que hace.

Batman se alistó para irse, apuntó su pistola – Clownhunter, gracias. Recuerda nuestra reunión – dijo antes de lanzarse por el aire

Sí, seguro – murmuró Jason, luego abrió la comunicación - Devor te necesito ahora – el portal se abrió – Profesor se vestirá de Robin – Devor dijo burlándose, pero luego miro bien a Hood – Iuuugh que feo traje con razón quiere cambio de look

Ja, Ja, muy gracioso mocoso – Jason le arrebató el traje y empezó a ponérselo encima – Devor necesito que des unos cuantos golpes, ten cuidado, nada meta por favor, yo entraré del otro lado para apoyarte – farfulló señalando la entrada del banco – luego necesito que entres en la bóveda, ellos te buscarán la forma de conducirte al lugar, tú sigue el juego, una vez dentro te regresas con Ma

Muy bien yo hago la entrada tu te deslizas una vez que esté abajo, trata de que no vean el brillo del portal – pidió Jason ajustando la capa

Lo tengo cubierto, no se preocupe profesor – Sonrió Devor, él usaría un baño como su entrada completamente libre de cámaras.

Jason disparó una línea al mismo tiempo que abrió la comunicación – Diez minutos más de apoyo y se largan, el murciélago va en camino – dijo balanceándose en el aire, cortó la comunicación en cuanto entró por un domo del banco, de inmediato la refriega no se hizo esperar

Realmente fue pan comido con Devor como el otro Batman gracias a que con el metal hizo un perfecto camuflaje del cuerpo de Batman, si tenía suficiente cuidado de que nadie viera su rostro eso sería perfecto

Por otro lado, Jason era un completo Batman, el cuerpo, la altura, la mandíbula cincelada el mentón partido no dejaba duda de que el murciélago se encontraba en el lugar. En cuanto Devor entró en la bóveda Jason desapareció del banco, con tanto murciélago en la ciudad la policía no dudaría que esto era una charada por parte de los villanos y Batman ahora debería encontrarse en el lugar correcto.

Jason cambió sus ropas justo a tiempo, ya que la policía estaba llegando, esta vez tuvo que tomar vuelo por los techos, ahora tenía que fraguar un plan para saber cómo engañar al Designer, de otra forma tendría que tomar la confrontación directa. – _Ayuda Clown_ – escucho Jason por el comunicador, era el Clownhunter

Jason frenó su carrera – ¿Dónde te encuentras?

Crime Alley– gimió, se escuchaba débil

Aguanta voy en camino – Jason se lanzó al suelo observó a un hombre que conducía una moto directo a él, entonces sujeto un manubrio con la otra atrapó al tipo levantándolo de ella, en segundos despojo al conductor de su vehículo – Lo siento, podrás encuéntrala en Crime Alley – gritó Jason al indignado conductor, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Clownhunter abrió su comunicador – Designer tengo al traidor en camino, no se preocupe yo me encargare de dejarle el mensaje fuerte y claro. – Clownhunter cortó la comunicación, desenfundó una pistola y verificó el cargador.

Hace 30 minutos

Clownhunter espero la llegada de la policía, vio cómo se dinamitó el muro del banco, los policías de inmediato al escuchar el estruendo se dividieron rodeando el banco. El payaso gruño cuando observo desde sus binoculares que el murciélago no se encontraba en la bóveda, esta estaba completamente vacía. El Desinger le había informado que el pingüino había sido atrapado por un supuesto Batman.

No sabia que continuabas cerca – el Clownhunter se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Batman a sus espaldas, se incorporó rápidamente.

Solo vigilando la zona – contestó con voz nerviosa, Batman ladeó la cabeza por un momento, el Clown trago

¿No te molestaría que agendamos la reunión para mañana?

Huh, no – dijo confundido por el cambio de actitud de Batman, parecía un poco más amable

Misma hora, mismo lugar – Clown notaba diferente a Batman -Bien, por cierto, gracias de nuevo por la información, al principio dudé – dijo el murciélago que estaba algo más parlanchín de las últimas veces – pero cuando vi a los hombres del pingüino en el lugar, pensé en que tal vez podríamos trabajar juntos, si realmente estás dispuesto a dejar de utilizar la fuerza letal

Clownhunter se quedó sin aliento por un momento – por supuesto – el hombre desvió la mirada por un momento – por cierto, que has pensado – cuando volvió la vista el murciélago había abandonado el lugar. El joven escaneo el lugar buscando al murciélago, luego descendió en busca de un lugar seguro – Designer, tenemos un problema, Hood nos traicionó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie no por personaje si no completa les dejo la liga del capitulo a continuación  
> [Acerodon jubatus/Chapter 29.Trapa fallida.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/58848256).  
> 


	12. Chapter 32.La Emboscada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason a sido descubierto, la trampa ha sido tendida para Red Hood. El Clownhunter está listo para acabar con la vida del traidor, esperara al momento en que este confiado antes de dar el golpe final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que están leyendo la serie competa, no por personaje les dejo la liga del capitulo a anterior  
> [Acerodon jubatus/ Chapter 31.La Confrontación](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390926/chapters/59561824).  
> 

Las calles estaban inundadas de caos, los payasos y hombres del Designer aterrorizaban a los inocentes, la policía no se de abasto. Jason ha logrado derribar algunos payasos en el camino para ayudar al Clownhunter original. Necesitará jugar bien sus cartas para explicar lo sucedido sin levantar sospechas, eso lo pensará después, lo primero tiene que llegar donde se encuentra el cazador.

Aterriza en el callejón de Crime Alley – Clownhunter – Jason lo llamo presta atención a los sonidos del callejón. Escucho un gemido. Jason corrió hacia la dirección del gemido, abrió la puerta de golpe de lo que parecía un pequeño local abandonado – Clown – volvió a llamarlo, encontró a lo lejos una sombra lo que parecía una persona tirada en el suelo, la chaqueta era del mismo color del cazador. Jason se acercó con cautela, tenía la sensación que alguien lo estaba vigilando y Jason siempre hacia caso a sus instintos. _“Ayúdame”_ volvió a escuchar.

Jason escaneo el lugar, un destello de color plata le llamó la atención, este se encontraba cerca del cuerpo del Clownhunter - ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Jason arrugando la nariz y subiendo la mitad de su labio, había una bocina que era la que pedía ayuda. Escucho el amarilleo de un arma, Jason se arrojo hacia unas cajas de cartón justo a tiempo para evitar que la bala lo golpeara. Era un tiroteo desordenado, Jason se arrastró hacia una zona más segura, donde tuviera visibilidad sin que su agresor pudiera ubicarlo. La silueta de una persona salió de las sombras, Jason se arrojó sobre ella acertando varios golpes logrando derribarlo con gran facilidad, el hombre no era rival para Red Hood.

\- Anthony Garrett – Jason lo llamó por su verdadero nombre, era el Clownhunter quien intentaba asesinarlo. El Clownhunter arrancó su propia máscara de un solo movimiento – Tu de todas las personas pensé que entenderías – gritó el hombre señalando a Red Hood con su mano temblorosa – Traidor – Anthony lanzó un golpe con un tubo oxidado que encontró cerca. Jason esquivo los golpes desordenados una y otra vez – mentiroso, dijiste que querías al JOKER MUERTO – gritó iracundo

 _Y ASÍ ES –_ contestó Jason con un gruñido logrando sostener el tubo con la mano de forma firme – PERO NO A COSTA DE LA _CIUDAD,_ NO A COSTA DE _INOCENTES_ Y NO A COSTA DE _DESTRUIR A SU VIGILANTE_ – Jason arrojó el tubo

Los puños de Anthony temblaban afianzándose del tubo – Tu dijiste que no eras más un murciélago -grito acercando su rostro

- ** _NO LO SOY_ **– ladro Jason exasperado la rabia se apoderó de él sin embargo no se dejó llevar – Pero la ciudad necesita a Batman, más ahora, más en el inmediato futuro. Yo no podré estar aquí para protegerla – confesó con un tinte de tristeza – Se lo de tu padre, lo lamento. Yo he experimentado en carne propia la crueldad del Joker, asesino a mi madre, yo no pude salvarla a pesar de ser un Robin - confesó dolorosamente

-¿Entonces por qué te pones en nuestro camino? el Designer quiere acabar con el payaso – preguntó un poco más tranquilo Anthony – ¿por que defiendes al hipócrita de Batman? Yo lo admiraba, pero se hizo alianza con esa mujerzuela Harley. - Anthony bajo el tubo -Ella ayudó asesinar a mi padre – los ojos de Anthony brillaban con lágrimas amenazando por desbordarse de sus ojos

Jason quitó su propia máscara, sólo su dominio estaba debajo de ella – El murciélago es un idiota, suele ser el imbécil más inteligente que he conocido. Por su parte Harley y Catwoman han intentado rectificarse, no de forma exitosa – Jason levantó las manos – sin embargo, el murciélago tiene la idea de poder salvar a todos, sin importar la monstruosidad de sus actos. Eso si no fuiste el caso fallido de caridad – resopló con amargura al final. Anthony ladeo la cabeza, curioso, Red Hood parecía herido de alguna forma

-No voy ayudar a un monstruo para acabar con otro, tanto el Designer como el Joker deben permanecer abajo. El Designer solo quiere acabar con el Joker porque le estorba, no para libar a la cuidad de ese monstruo. El Joker debería estar 10 metros bajo tierra desde hace mucho tiempo – resoplo Red Hood – ¿No entiendes lo que el Designer está haciendo? El esta robando los recursos destinados a reconstruir Gotham para sus fines egoístas, al igual que desea derrotar a Batman no se por que idea estúpida. No le importas tú, la ciudad o todos los inocentes que deban sufrir por ello. – Jason sacudió las manos. Anthony a pesar de su cruel pasado parecía apenado. Jason tomo los hombros del hombre – Eres un buen hombre, con un pasado tortuoso como el mío, de forma diferente, pero a la vez similar. – Anthony levantó la vista hacia Red Hood – Te pido que hagas lo correcto. No necesitamos al Designer para intentar acabar al Joker. Escoge tus alianzas.

\- Pero Batman no me permitirá asesinar al Joker – Anthony se sacudió las manos de Jason

\- El no puede tomar una vida ni permitir que alguien la tome, es su código. -Jason subió los hombros - Y si lo haces seguro hará tremendo berrinche y tu tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos una vez que decida entregarte a la policía – dijo Jason confirmado la situación – haz un buen plan, piensa en las consecuencias y si vale la pena ser cazado por liberar al mundo de ese animal. Si aún así decides acabar con su vida, genera una ruta de escape. Pero te pido que no ayudes a otro monstruo a destruir la ciudad, solo intercambias a un monstruo por otro.

\- No te quedaras – Anthony preguntó decepcionado.

-Lo siento, no por mucho. Hay algo más grande en juego – Jason pasó su mano por sus hebras negras suspirando.

\- Y que es más importante que Gotham o el Joker – grito indignado Anthony.

 ** _\- ¡La humanidad! –_** respondió molesto – La humanidad. Yo quisiera quedarme, terminar con el Joker, si voy a romper mi promesa que sea por algo que valga la pena – Red Hood miró a Clownhunter – pero no puedo, si no regreso a terminar la misión no habrá Gotham que proteger, no habrá humanidad en la faz de la tierra. Mi venganza, mis deseos en este momento no importan, sería egoísta de mi parte quedarme. Un solo hombre no vale la pena tal precio, mis misma persona no importa cuando hay tantas vidas en juego.

-Es lo que un héroe hace – suspiro Anthony.

Jason resoplo soltando una risa amarga – No soy un jodido héroe.

-Claro que lo eres- Sonrió Anthony, por un momento quedó en silencio, sintiéndose inspirado ahora por otro héroe más sincero – Hood, el Designer sabe de tu traición …yo le informe…y ahora no sé qué hacer con el encargo que me pidió. – Anthony saco la USB de su bolsillo – Tengo que meter esto en la computadora de Batman, no sé qué sea o para qué. Ya tengo forma de entrar en la cueva, por invitación del mismo Batman.

Jason la tomó, su labio se curvó hacia arriba – Yo me haré cargo, tengo a alguien que podrá saber qué hacer con esto y con un poco de suerte tal vez podremos quitarle un peso de encima al murciélago.

Una explosión hizo que los cuerpos de Jason y el cazador volaran por el aire, ambos cayeron de forma desordenada estrellándose contra el muro. -HAHAHAHA – una risa conocida y odiada para ambos llenos el lugar. – ¿Que tenemos aquí? Creo que el tío J encontró un premio extra – el payaso hecho a reír como si fuera el mejor de los chistes.

La espalda de Jason ardía, apretó la mandíbula luchando con lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban con salir, pero Jason no iba a darle el gusto al Joker. Respiro atravesó del dolor, sus piernas se sentían acalambradas con un millón de agujas atravesándolo. El Clownhunter se levantó con un grito sujetando su antiguo mazo con el batarang atado a este. – Nooo – gruño Jason aun en el suelo, las piernas no le responden. El golpeo con los puños, apenas pudo hacer que reaccionan

Anthony pudo azotar a algunos payasos con golpes mortales. El Joker sonrió apuntando un arma hacia el cazador que había sido un dolor de cabeza, el Clownhunter solo veía rojo, lo quería muerto, estaba tan cerca, sin vigilantes que le interrumpieran completar el cometido.

Una daga por la espalda entró en el hombro del cazador haciéndolo aullar de dolor, momento que aprovechó el Joker para disparar la toxina en el rostro del hombre.

El Clownhunter empezó a reír primero pausado, luego de forma frenética hasta llegar a las lágrimas. Jason gruño, logró incorporarse, sacó una de sus pistolas apuntó hacia el Joker – Hijodeputa – escupió

-Oh! No estés celoso Red Hood tengo para todos – sonrió macabramente el Joker, Punchline se colocó a su lado jugando con una daga. La visión de Jason se encontraba doble, sacudió la cabeza. – por cierto, qué pasa con todos ustedes y su cambio de atuendo – se quejó el Joker – para ser sincero me gustaba por mucho el primero, aunque fuera todo un cliché de motociclista. - el Joker se movía de un lado a otro haciendo ademanes, Jason lo seguía con la pistola, pero claramente se veía aturdido – luego no solo me robas mi nombre, mi atuendo a algo tan cliché. No conforme con eso quitas el murciélago, te pones un chaleco, deformas el casco para dejarlo en un bozal de mal gusto y ME ROBAS LA PALANCA. Jovencito tienes serios problemas, en lo absoluto es nada saludable la forma en que enfrentas tus traumas

Entre la bruma Jason no vio cuando Punchline se lanzo hacia el con una patada en las costillas. Intentó recuperarse de la caída con poco estilo, perdió su arma en la caída, Hood jadeaba con dificultad. El Joker saco la palanca de la espalda de Jason, con el frio metal levanto el rostro de Hood que se encontraba de rodillas recado en la pared – Dime pajarito ¿problemas con Bat-dad? ¿Ese es motivo por el cual ya no llevas su símbolo en tu pecho? – el Joker sonreía mientras se burlaba de Hood

Jason entrecerró los ojos – Vete a la mierda – dijo después de escupirle a la cara.

El Joker se levantó molesto, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo – Sigues con esos malos hábitos de escupir, creo que el último correctivo no fue suficiente -se quejo el Joker golpeado con su mano la barra de metal – creo que tendré que darte un recordatorio – El Joker levantó la barra con una sonrisa cruel – como en los viejos tiempos Hood - Jason se alistó para el golpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola estoy en una disyuntiva, juntar las historias en una para evitar repeticiones innecesarias o continuar la historia por personaje. Si en definitivo habrá una unión de todas eso es un hecho y falta poco pero que opinan ustedes. Juntarlas de una vez o esperar unos cuantos capítulos más por personaje?  
> De nuevo mil gracias por el apoyo, sus comentarios y Kudos. Cualquier consejo para mejorar sera bienvenido.


	13. 33.La muerte de un Clownhunter

La barra metálica brilla levantándose para el primer golpe, la sonrisa se agrada con gran satisfacción. Un estruendo. El golpe metálico estrellándose en el piso y un desconocido o tal vez un robot por que lo único que destellaba era el lente largo rojo y la pistola humeante.

Tanto Jason como el Joker están sorprendidos, ruido de fondo se escucha cuando los payasos del Joker son electrocutados, una sombra con un gruñido inhumano pasa derribando hombres. El martilleo de la pistola se escucha mientras el Joker sostiene la herida de su hombro – Llegó la hora de que estés la gracia de tus bromas. Muerto – el hombre apuntó al Joker, sin embargo, el Joker fue más rápido que el desconocido, sujeto a Jason poniéndolo como escudo frente a él.

Willis trago cuando vio lo pálido que estaba Jason, las cejas arrugadas y juntas con los dientes apretados indicando dolor, que de alguna forma el niño estaba herido. Willis continúo apuntando al payaso, no era un tirador, nunca lo fue, nunca había matado a nadie, solo era bueno con las manos, tanto como para dar un buen puñetazo como para robar, sabía usar un arma, pero no era un tirador como tal, no como Deadshot o su propio hijo y nunca había matado a nadie, pero hoy por su hijo cruzaría esa línea sin titubeo.

Sujeto el arma con las dos manos, sus ojos intentaban enfocar en la mirilla al payaso, intentando que sus manos no temblaban de ira. Willis desvió su mirada cuando los ojos de Jason se agrandaron y ladeo la cabeza, fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta que uno de los hombres del Joker intentó embestirlo.

Jason reconoció a Wingman a pesar de que nunca había escuchado esa fiereza en su voz. El leal y misteriosos Wingman al parecer estaba decidido a dar el paso por él. La mente de Jason estaba algo nublada por el maldito dolor en su espina dorsal, era como si una descarga eléctrica corriera por cada uno de sus nervios generando dolor en todo el cuerpo mientras lo sostenía como escudo el Joker, pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar darle una señal a WIngman de un ataque a traición por parte de los hombres del Joker.

Mientras el Joker tenía su atención en el misterioso héroe que ahora aprecian salir por debajo de las alcantarillas mientras arrastraba a Hood hacia una de las van antes de que el muchacho se recobrara y arremetiera. El Joker tomo una jeringa con brusquedad la enterró en el cuello de Hood, Jason Todd iría a reunirse con los otros Bat-mocosos o moriría, pero no iba a cometer el error de Punchline.

Jason sintió la aguja clavándose en su cuello, sabía que eso no era nada bueno, necesitaba recobrarse, respirara a través del dolor. – Aaaaaah – fue un grito más de sorpresa que de dolor lo que escucho Jason antes de que el Joker aflojara su agarre y saliera volando por los aires, un tentáculo lo sujeto y otro retiro el mortal líquido de su cuello, con un movimiento DNA saco la jeringa del cuello de Jason - ¿Profesor se encuentra bien? - preguntó con voz preocupada.

\- M’ok – jadeo con dificultad, Jason tenia manchas negras en su visión, sacudió la cabeza, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que los secuaces y el Joker habían salido del lugar aterrorizados. Era obvio que el Joker no esperaba dar batalla a un grupo de adolescentes metahumanos. Le preocupo a Jason que el Joker pudiera ponerlos en su lista. El Joker podría estar loco, pero como el psicópata que era tendía a planear, buscar los puntos débiles de sus adversarios, él se juró que nunca pondría a esos niños en peligro. No permitiría que el Joker tocara a sus niños.

\- Profesor creo que este aun respira – grito Cloud mirando fijamente al Clownhunter.

Jason se movió apoyado en DNA – Dover necesitamos llevarlo a nuestro cuartel – Jason empezó a quitarle las ropas, todos lo miraron extrañado – Wingman busca un cuerpo y vístelo con esto, llévalo afuera donde pueda ser encontrado – Jason arrojó la ropa a Willis, el cual obedeció sin preguntar. Dover abrió el portal para que el equipo entra, si hubiera algún aparato eléctrico o cámara Cloud se encargó de explotarla con las descargas eléctricas, ese era un problema menos del cual preocuparse.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de seguridad Jason pidió análisis de la sangre después de aplicar una antitoxina al Clownhunter. Ahora era esperar los resultados y saber si la antitoxina estaba funcionando.

\- Jason, jefe necesita descansar, yo lo vigilare – Willis pidió con expresión preocupada ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a llevar a su habitación. Jason titubeó, pero al final aceptó, sería muy estúpido de su parte exigirse más. Jason asintió y tomó la mano de Willis, por un momento le recordó a Bruce, la forma en que sin titubeo lo levantó permitiendo que todo el peso de Jason fuera apoyado en su persona, lo llevó hasta la habitación una vez dentro lo ayudó a recostarse – jefe que necesita

Jason mordió su labio inferior sin aliento por el esfuerzo le señaló las pastillas en la mesa de noche, Willis sin preguntar las acercó y fue por agua y un poco de hielo que Jason toma para colocarlo en su espalda – Hijo – se le escapa la palabra a Willis, cuando se da cuenta es muy tarde – ¿necesitas algo más?

Jason frunce el ceño, se siente extraño, pero sabe que los adultos suelen usarla con personas mas jóvenes, lo extraño es que Wingman nunca la ha utilizado hasta hoy. Decide hacer caso omiso y enfocarse – Avísame de los análisis, no importa la hora o si me despiertas, ese chico confundido necesita ayuda – dijo con el aliento entre cortado por el dolor.

Willis asienta con un suspiro – así lo haré – mira las botas aun puestas – ¿puedo? – Jason a pesar de que se siente extraño con esta nueva actitud de Wingman acepta, no se siente capaz de hacerlo por si mismo. Willis saca los pies de Jason saca las botas y acomoda sus piernas debajo de las frazadas, termina de arroparlo, cae en la cuenta que fue hace décadas cuando lo hizo, cuando Jason apenas era un bebé enfermizo y duele, duele no haber estado ahí para él, duele no haber sido el padre que su hijo necesitaba y ahora es muy tarde, sabía que hace unos minutos el Joker no era el único monstruo en ese almacén, Willis había sido el primer monstruo al que Jason se enfrentó cuando era un indefenso niño, pero eso no le impidió ponerse entre él y Catherine cuando llegaba borracho y las peleas a gritos y puños iniciaban, luego Jason su propio hijo se volvió blanco de su ira y luego fue el pequeño cachorro callejero. Dios lo que le había hecho al indefenso Argos " _Nunca los nombres por que te encariñas, ese perro no durará mucho aquí, se ira en el momento que dejes de darle la mitad de tu ración yo no puedo alimentar otra boca"_ fue lo que Willis había dicho a Jason cuando trajo al pequeño y maltratado canino a sus vidas. Luego estaba esa noche, esa maldita noche donde trabajo para Black Mask vendiendo una nueva droga, las ventas fueron tan buenas que Roman decidió que era justo que todos probaran el producto, Willis hace desde que supo que sería padre no volvió a consumir, pero Roman insistió y no podía decir que no al jefe, seria una falta de respeto, al llegar a casa la droga cobro la factura, esa noche fue la primera en que Jason entendió el concepto de la muerte. Willis se incorpora, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas, ocultado el rostro se dirige a la puerta apagando el interruptor – Descansa jefe – con esto se despide.

Jason se queda en la oscuridad con una extraña sensación, ha pasado años desde que alguien lo cuido, lo arropo, se preocupo o atendió sus heridas de forma calidad. Hace años que Alfred lo hizo y luego murió. Jason sube sus cobijas busca una posición donde el dolor se aminore, cierra los ojos y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla izquierda.


	14. Chapter. 34. Otro más que no muerde el polvo.

#### 

Jason se levanta incómodo, los golpes de la noche anterior lo estropearon todavía un poco más, necesitaba resolver todo ese embrollo y luego salir a donde lo necesitaban. Curvó su espalda en la cama, gruño ante el crujido de esta, maldito dios lo estaba matando; restregó sus cansados párpados y tomo las píldoras de la mesita de noche, con un suspiro las miro. Realmente odiaba tomar drogas, dio un suspiro más y las devolvió, bajo sus pies al frío suelo y se incorporó sintiéndose de cartón.

Después de la ducha se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus muchachos, todos trabajaban de forma ruidosa y molestándose unos a otros, sin embargo, sus niños, sus pequeños retoños estaban aprendiendo el trabajo en equipo, esto hizo que se diera una virtual palmada en la espalda, lo estaban haciendo bien, muy bien todos, Ma Gunn principalmente, eligiendo tutores para complementar la educación de los ex aspirantes a villanos. Quien lo hubiera dicho, Lex Luthor por segunda vez le había dado algo que calentaba su pecho, primero Bizarro y ahora sus niños, sus pequeños delincuentes mal portados que había aprendido a amar sin darse cuenta.

Cloud amenazaba con lanzar un rayo a Devor, el mocoso no dejaba de molestarla, era completamente obvio que gustaba de ella. Por otro lado, Doom y DNA lucían visiblemente cómodos uno con el otro mientras Doom gruñía y DNA trabajaba con las manos llenas en las muestras y antitoxina; Baby en brazos de su madre momia intentaba quitarle a Vessel el Pup Pup de Bizarro.

Jason aclaró la voz – Profesor – dijeron al unisonó.

-¿Que me tienen niños? – Jason se recargo en el marco de la entrada con una sonrisa cálida.

Rápidamente recibió el informe de la antitoxina ya inyectada en el Clownhunter, al parecer estaba haciendo efecto. También sobre la posible compra de Wayne Enterprise y dos compradores. Uno de ellos interesado en la mansión. Había también una dudosa orden de aprehensión para Bruce Wayne. Jason sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. ¿A caso el Designer sabía la identidad de Bruce? Entendía el robo de dinero, pero el ambicionar la mansión también.

Un gemido distrajo su atención.El ClownHunter se estaba despertando. Jason colocó su dominio y se acercó al joven – Tranquilo, hombre. Estas a salvo, solo deja que la antitoxina haga su efecto – advirtió Hood.

-D..donde – gimió

-En una guarida de los Outlaws – le informo Jason – mira chico fuiste aporreado e intoxicado por el generoso payaso. A mí también me apaleo – Jason acercó un vaso con agua – despacio o vomitaras – advirtió Jason ayudando al cazador a hidratarse un poco.

-Batman – jadeo Clownhunter.

-¿Cuál es tu negocio con el murciélago? – preguntó Jason sentándose a un lado del catre médico improvisado. El Cazador hurgo en sus pantalones que afortunadamente no retiro Jason de él y entregó una USB. – Cita, pido el Designer introducir esta USB en su computadora.

Jason tomó la USB, la miró por un rato, luego hizo una seña para que Baby la analizará junto con Dover -¿Estas consciente que el Desinger busca la destrucción de Batman? – Jason habló con un poco de dureza – El murciélago no es de mi devoción y creo que se equivoca en la forma en que hace las cosas. Sin embargo si lo sacas de la jugada, estás dejando a Gotham sola y por completo en las manos de un desquiciado psicópata que no dudara en quemarla hasta sus cimientos solo por diversión.

El Clownhunter suspiro recargando su cabeza en la almohada – Admiraba a Batman, salvo a mi familia adoptiva.

-Umh y esta es una forma de darle las gracias o es solo que tu familia adoptiva era un asco y quieres revancha – Clownhunter lo miro desaprobando el comentario, pero para lo que le importaba a Jason.

-No es solo que pensé que apoyaría a liquidar al payaso y solo ha intervenido -dijo con amargura el Clownhunter.

-La sagrada regla de no matar – suspiro Jason, es curioso la danza macabra que suelen hacer esos dos, parece que Batman es el único para matarlo, pero a la vez solo quiere seguir con la balada. – Hood le dio una breve mirada al Clownhunter -Lo siento hombre es una mierda.

-Si no instalo la USB el Designer estallara partes de la cuidad para encontrar a Batman. Yo necesito llegar a Batman. Mi ropa – El Clownhunter empezó a incorporarse.

-Quieto ahí o te iras de bruces sobre tu rostro. – Jason lo sujeto para devolverlo a la cama.

-Siento lo de tu ropa y tus gadgets pero tuve que disfrazar a alguien de ti, así el payaso piensa que estas muerto y bueno tiene el elemento sorpresa. -Jason subió los hombros. -pero yo tengo mi uniforme y el no nos distinge, así que puedo ir en tu lugar – Hood se acerco al Cazador con una sonrisa – Y con un mejor plan.

El cazador lo miro interesado. -Si eliminamos una de las distracciones el murciélago podrá ponerse al corriente con su loco favorito, tu te recuperas, puedes volver a tu disfraz de urraca y patear traseros.

-¿No te quedaras a salvar la ciudad? – el Clownhunter se veía herido, desilusionado. Había empezado a gustar de Hood.

-Eso quisiera – Hood retrocedió con un suspiro, pero si no lo hago. Si no regreso a completar una misión, no habrá Gotham que proteger. Ni siquiera tierra a donde esconderse. – Jason mastico su mejilla interna.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – los ojos de Clownhunter brillaron temerosos.

-Por que en el mundo existen amenazas más terribles que el payaso y esta cosa, si es lo que estoy pensando y escapa del inframundo donde este contenido será el Armagedón para el planeta. Este monstruo ya destruyó un planeta una vez. Lo que me recuerda que debo localizar a alguien. – Hood palmeo el hombro de Clownhunter – dale los detalles a mis niños voy a alistarme.


	15. Chapter.35. Escondido a plena luz.

Clownhunter se incorporó, los chicos le entregaron su viejo traje de batalla, el original, mientras el joven se curaba de sus heridas entablo conversación con los chicos, quería saber más sobre Hood, anteriormente había admirado a Batman por salvar a su familia adoptiva, ahora no estaba tan seguro. En cambio, Red Hood y él compartían tantas cosas en común, odiaba que tuviera que partir, Gotham lo necesitaba más que nunca, pero hablaba de un mal mayor, uno que podría exterminar la vida humana. Realmente podría hacer equipo con Hood, pensó para si mismo.

Jason todo disfrazado de Clownhunter con el traje que el Designer le ofreció esperaba a Batman, llego un poco antes al sitio acordado, se sentía un poco ansioso, no podía revelarse ante su mentor, sabía que lo rechazaría de inmediato. Jason solo se recargo en su moto, escucho el rugido inconfundible del motor del Batmovil - Deja tu moto y sube- ordenó Batman sin bajar del vehículo

Joder es tipo siempre tenía que tener el control sobre todo y todos, y a la vez no tenía el control de una mierda, pensó Jason -Como ordenes jefe – resopló.

Jason subió al vehículo, sabia que Batman no permitiría que un desconocido supiera la ubicación de la cueva, iba a dormirlo de seguro, lo había hecho con Dick cuando lo secuestró la primera vez, pero no podía arriesgarse a que viera su rostro, así que entrecerró los ojos y advirtió – Sí de alguna forma me dejas inconsciente, espero que tengas la cortesía de respetar mi identidad y no mires.- sabía que Batman solía respetar las identidades de sus nuevos aliados, por lo menos hasta que viera que no eran tan aliados. Una promesa de Batman con respecto a no descubrir su identidad era una promesa que no quebraría.

Tienes mi palabra – Prometió el murciélago monótonamente arrancando el vehículo, unas cuadras adelante. Tal como lo tenia pensado Jason fue dormido con gas. Jason se entregó al sueño cerrando sus ojos.

\- Arriba – ordenó Batman dándole una sacudida- vamos es hora que veamos que tanto deseas cooperar realmente – Era hora de poner todo el plan en marcha.

Jason todavía mareado salió detrás de él, como odiaba las malditas drogas, miro a Catwoman con Harley en las computadoras, por algún motivo Batman lo miraba nervioso, para Jason fue una patada en el estómago ver a la mujer que hizo desgraciado a su mentor y estar ahí tan fresca hizo que se erizara. El hecho de estar en malos términos con Bruce no significaba que no le doliera, inconscientemente resopló ante la estupidez que estuvieran de nuevo juntos, cuando Bruce monto todo un drama y corrió enloquecido golpeando criminales o cualquiera que pudiera ser de su desagrado, incluyendolo a él, no quería preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si Roy no llega a su rescate, realmente había estado comprometido, Roy le confesó que dos veces tuvo que aplicarle adrenalina y hacer RPC debido a que su cuerpo había empezado a rendirse.-Bien dejemos de vernos lindos aquí y vayamos al grano – gruño sin quitarle la vista de encima a la gata y al murciélago. “Concéntrate Todd” se reprendió mentalmente entonces saco la USB -Esto es un virus que me dio The Designer con el único propósito de espiarte – Jason se acercó a la computadora – Pero – añadió entrecerrando los ojos detrás de la máscara – conozco a alguien, que conoce a otra persona, que a su vez

Si ya, Ok entendemos el punto – Catwoman intervino, como quería ahorcar a esa frívola mujer.

Apégate al guión se dijo - Bueno y esa última persona no es solo cualquier hacker, es “el Hacker” – Todos parpadearon sin saber a quién se refería, jodidos idiotas como era posible que no supieran de Anonymous que pudo contactar Cloud 9 accediendo después de que la niña coqueteo un poco con él, obviamente quien Hackeo al hackeador fue Baby, ambos lograron trabajar rápido y eficiente cumpliendo lo que Jason requirió. – en resumido esto tiene un virus, pero no es cualquier virus este en el momento que el Designer que no es tan ajeno a la tecnología intente abrir las cámaras de tu cueva y robar los registros – Jason leía a cada uno de ellos, la desconfianza estaba en el aire, junto con la paranoia del murciélago – desconozco si sabe tu identidad, o tal vez desea saberla, él quiere enlazar a Wayne como tu patrocinador y a la vez a ti como su alcahuete – Eso fue gracioso Bruce alcahuete de él mismo – eso inmoviliza a los dos, dejándote como alguien corrupto, un vigilante que se ha dejado comprar para encubrir el trasero de Wayne, alguien que está a la venta. – Jason había visto detrás del plan del Designer, solo unió los puntos, entonces estiró la mano para darle la USB a Bruce – Tú decides cuál será la información falsa que recibirá qué tal una compañía que tienen manejos digamos un poco dudosos, él intentará rastrear la información entonces desviara su atención dándoles tiempo, de igual forma un bucle de una imagen que indicara que estas en la cueva o saliendo de ella depende el código que elijas puede provocar que se confié cuando no deba – Batman entrecerró los ojos, por supuesto ahí estaba la sospecha, la duda, no seria Batman si entregara su confianza tan fácilmente.

Jason necesitaba el remate -Y lo mejor viene, esto te abrirá sus expedientes e imágenes cerca de donde este su guarida o el lugar donde estén intentando hackear tu sistema – Jason se lo lanzó a manos de Batman, ahora estaba todo en manos de Bruce. – todo esto al cómodo precio de un gracias. Puedes verificarla en un portátil seguro para todos

Batman mira la USB, hace un murmullo gutural – por qué no antes de introducirla, generas información falsa en el servidor para que si hay alguna falla no quedemos al descubierto. - Los ojos de Batman se abrieron, seguro estaba pensando que le estaba leyendo la mente.

Batman ve su veracidad en otro portátil, corre todas las pruebas, al parecer es lo que está prometiendo el Clownhunter. Batman va a correrla, pero esta encriptada, Jason hace la llamada y todo resuelto, Batman corre el programa, el servidor de prueba se enlaza a la computadora principal, las pantallas se abren, el GPS brilla y su troyano secreto entra su propio registro, borra toda su información, el expediente Jason Todd, ADN, informes de Red Hood ha sido borrado por completo de la computadora. Ese era el motivo por el cual necesitaba al mejor, el alfa entre los alfas en cibernética y hackeo, alguien que ni siquiera Tim y Barbara podían superar juntos.

– Ahí – señaló al mismo tiempo Jason y Selina cuando miraron al Designer sentado esperando la señal para sustraer toda la información. Jason advierte que le dé algo de información falsa, el cebo para mantener a la presa ocupada. Batman acepta la propuesta.

Mientras están haciendo arreglos las luces de una de las pantallas tintinean como arboles de navidad, es otro ataque del Joker

El equipo se divide, Catwoman y Harley lo llevaran donde su moto y después de ahí entonces Jason buscara la forma de hallar a los otros.

Las calles estaban inundadas de caos, los payasos aterrorizaban a los inocentes ciudadanos que buscaban refugio seguro. Las motos derraparon, Catwoman observaba sin saber cómo proceder con tal caos - Esto es un distractor - señaló el Jason - necesitamos dividirnos para encontrar el verdadero objetivo del Joker

-Ahora resulta que eres todo un experto – bufo Catwoman mirándolo como si ella fuera superior, eso le hizo que las tripas de Jason se retorcieran.

Mira Gatita problemática estoy más que fastidiado de ti y tu indecisiones- siseo de forma amenazadora Jason, estaba realmente enfermo por la compañía de esa mujer, desde sus días como Robin nunca le había gustado, una mujer egoísta, entendía la necesidad de sobrevivir, no la juzgaba por eso, si no como usaba su propio sexo para manipular a los hombres, entonces no pudo contenerse más, Jason bajo de la moto y empezó a señalarla - tienes parte de culpa en todo lo que ha sucedido, tu maldita ambivalencia, tu estupidez no solo lastimo a una persona, contribuiste activamente en ocasionar todo este desastre en Gotham indirectamente. – sin mencionar la muerte de Alfred de forma muy indirecta, ya que Damian había sido quien entro a Gotham solo arriesgando la vida de Alfred, por lo que sabía, mientras Bruce de seguro estaba revolcándose con Selina en algún lugar. Se pregunto cuando Bruce se volvió tan descuidado con sus hijos, Damian era todavía un menor para dejarlo ir por la vida sin supervisión y más con la falta de Dick que sabe desde cuando había estado amnésico.

Cuando vio el rostro de Selina se deformarse con la ira lo disfruto - ¿De qué hablas? ni siquiera me conoces. No te atrevas dar juicios. – Si tan solo supiera.

-Solo se requiere mirar tus actos - ladro Jason, vio la cara de Selina volverse roja como un tomate - Ni si quiera sabes qué bando tomar – afirmo sacudiendo una de sus manos, luego empezó a tomar sus armas - No eres digna de confianza, eres una mujer egoísta y estúpida incapaz de tomar una decisión firme siempre ambigua, esquivas las consecuencias de tus actos. Te haces la fresca con todo lo que arruinas y una vez que jodes todo a tu paso te largas para arruinar otra ciudad, otras personas y regresas como si nada, como si este desastre no fuera tu responsabilidad. -Jason le hace frente de manera firme, duro y amenazante - Y cuando veas que las cosas no salen de la forma que esperas vas a huir dejando las ruinas atrás para que otros lidien con eso.

Catwoman bajo de la moto, alistó su látigo - Te voy a enseñar las consecuencias de usar esa boca y difamarme - Harley miraba con los ojos grandes hacia la pareja

-Inténtalo BRUJA – amenazó Jason - ni siquiera en este momento pones a Gotham por encima de tu orgullo herido - el cazador sacó un arma y apuntó a ella, Selina desenrollo el látigo - Vas a tragarte tus palabras – Catwoman replicó ante la amenaza y los insultos.

\- Si vas a atacarme hazlo ahora porque no tengo tiempo que perder. -Si alguna pelea iba a llevarse a cabo era ahí y ahora, no podía perder más tiempo con esa mujer. Catwoman levantó el látigo, Jason como un pistolero del oeste desenfundo el arma y disparó al látigo apenas rozando su mano. Ella quedó sorprendida, sujeto su mano ilesa completamente sorprendida - HAY PERSONAS SIENDO HERIDAS MIENTRAS TU LLORAS SOBRE TU ORGULLO HERIDO. Así que hazlo o quítate de Enmedio -cuando no hubo respuesta por parte de Selina, más que la consternación Jason camino dirigiéndose hacia los disturbios, paso a un lado de ella - Lo que pensé – afirmó de forma petulante y despreciativa, no se detuvo a ver la reacción de Selina, el corrió perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Jason subió al tejado del edificio más alto del lugar, observó el caos, dentro del caos había un orden, necesitaba encontrar la zona donde realmente estaba sucediendo todo, no está charada, el único lugar lo suficientemente cerca para correr en caso de requerir respaldo y a la vez lejos para no llamar la atención eran Wayne Enterprise – Chicos aquí Hood, necesito saber que sucede cerca de Wayne Enterprise.

-Te estamos enviando las imágenes profesor – confirmó DNA, en un momento tuvo visión de las cámaras por su teléfono, una camioneta de helados se acercaba hacia el edificio corporativo. Típico del Joker pensó Jason, lanzó una garra para aterrizar en varios edificios, logró llegar a la torre de Wayne industries dando un gran e imprudente salto, rodó en el aterrizaje incorporándose en el giro, empezó a quitarse el traje de Clownhunter, abajo traía su propio traje de Red Hood con excepción de los pantalones, tomó la escalera de incendios y descendió lo suficiente para arrojarse a la camioneta.

La ráfaga de balas no se hizo esperar, Jason tomó a un payaso y lo usó de escudo humano, luego uno a uno los payasos fueron cayendo, una vez el campo libre se dio cuenta que era una camioneta de vigilancia, el Joker estaba dentro de Wayne Enterprise tenia por completo controlado a Lucius, Jason giro la vista y encontró vigilados también a Batgirl, Robin y Drake. Tenía que tomar una decisión, pensó en ir primero a detener al Joker, giró sobre sus talones tirando unos papeles, algo llamó su atención, un papel con la firma de Bruce.

Jason se inclinó, empezó a leer el papel – Maldita sea – gruño, tomó su comunicador mientras hackeaba la señal. -Chicos necesito la ubicación de las cámaras donde tienen a los rehenes. – encendió el vehículo y arrancó rechinando las llantas.

Debido a la premura no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los secuaces se recuperó tomando el comunicador. – Joker, hemos sido atacados por Hood.


	16. 36. La extracción.

El Joker esta enfurecido, Red Hood no sólo sobrevivió, sino que logró sabotear su plan de intoxicar a la ciudad mediante el agua y ahora estaba estropeando de nuevo sus planes. Un golpe seco se escuchó, el Joker miró su camioneta de helados estrellada en una de las puertas, la camioneta iba arrollando cuanto payaso encontraba a su paso. Entonces el Joker echaría mano de su nueva arma – Querida necesito que me envíes a nuestro muchacho.

Jason logro subir hasta el tercer piso – Chicos comunícame con Wingman – pido Hood.

\- Jefe -se anuncio Wigman en el comunicador.

-Mi hombre necesito que me organices un rescate, lleva a todos menos a Baby necesito que ella vigile si hay algún cambio de ubicación, la misión es extracción de los rehenes. – comando Hood.

-En el acto. - Hood podía amar a ese hombre, nunca lo cuestionaba, la confianza y lealtad que tenía hacia Jason era algo que apreciaba, las explosiones de las metralletas se escuchaban de fondo – jefe, ¿necesita respaldo? – un tinte de preocupación se escucho en la voz del hombre.

\- No por el momento, solo tengo que detener a las hordas de payasos y al Joker de sus planes, cualesquiera que sean. – la noticia le envió un escalofrío en la espalda de Willis, su hijo estaba de nuevo cerca de ese monstruo.

Hood cortó la comunicación y bajo de la unidad, un humo espeso invadía el lugar, su mascara no era tan efectiva como su casco, pero bloqueaba la inhalación del mortal gas, la máscara protegía sus ojos y por el momento era lo que tenia con los recursos limitados. Si el Joker los quería muertos para cobrar las herencias por medio de Richard Grayson tendría que esforzarse más.

Escuela para niños problemáticos y especiales Outlaws

La ubicación ya había sido señalada, todos se prepararon, Wingman iba a dirigir a falta de Hood, Devor abrió el portal y entonces desataron el infierno en la guarida secreta del Joker que usaba como prisión para los murciélagos.

Doom fue el primero que entró como estampida derribando cada payaso en su paso, Cloud se elevó por el aire electrocutando a otros tantos, Devor usaba armas de potencia, DNA extendía sus tentáculos sujetando a los secuaces lanzándolos uno contra otro para dejarlos inconscientes y maltratados, Wingman coordina a los chicos junto con Baby para la extracción, los payasos del Joker no supieron ni que les golpeo, solo que estaban superados a pesar del número reducido de atacantes. La llamada de auxilio no se hizo esperar, pero el Joker no podía ir en su ayuda y Punchline estaba coordinando la distracción.

-Nos atacan – gritaban los hombres por el comunicador.

-Defiéndase inútiles – grito Punchline mientras conducía a Dickie Boy a Wayne’s.

-Punchline ve de inmediato a evitar la liberación de los prisioneros – ese fue el Joker nada feliz, estaba perdiendo el control de todo, Hood estaba derribando a sus hombres, no le importaba usar fuerza letal. Sospechaba que el ataque había sido organizado por el mismo Hood siguiendo la señal de las cámaras, pero no sabía porque habían llegado tan rápido. –Solo envíalo. – chillo de nuevo.

En pocos minutos encontraron las celdas – Devor has lo tuyo. – Wingman se movió de la puerta, Devor la derribo con un fuerte estallido, seis ojos se levantaron mirando al grupo, cuando Wingman entro para liberarlos los tres sacudieron la cabeza, ese era un uniforme que Jason una vez llevo, pero ese hombre gordito definitivamente no era Jason - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con voz áspera Drake debido a la falta de uso.

-Somos los Outlaws – respondió petulante Devor -, el profesor Hood nos envió para su extracción.

Doom se unió a la liberación arrancando las esposas de Batgirl y Robin – ¡¿PROFESOR?! – exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, cuando Jason se había vuelto profesor de metahumanos

Wingman estaba ocupado pidiendo información a Baby sobre la situación de Hood – Outlaws, necesitamos llévalos a un lugar seguro y luego enviarme a la torre Wayne, el profesor puede necesitar un mano. – Willis no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su hijo de nuevo aunque muriera en el intento, era lo menos que le debía después de todo el infierno que le hizo pasar durante su niñez.

-Vamos todos – exclamo DNA entrando delante de Doom que derribaba a uno de los payasos sacándole un grito cuando lo lanzo lejos. Damian abrió los ojos incrédulos, de qué lugar había sacado Jason a todos esos fenómenos, no creía que Batman aceptara metahumanos en Gotham.

-No lo harán y es una orden, su profesor me despedirá si ustedes entran en peligro con el Joker. Recuerden las reglas y lo que sucede si desobedecen está en especial – ordenó Wingman.

Los chicos empezaron a reclamar al unísono, obviamente seguían en entrenamiento, eran totalmente necios, de mala actitud – No me hagan informarle al profesor – amenazó Wingman, los chicos se desinflaron. Si desobedecían tendrían que hacer entrenamiento el doble del tiempo y perderían privilegios de salir a misiones más complicadas perdiendo terreno.

Los murciélagos ya levantados también se ponían de acuerdo entre ellos. Los reclamos y la conversación se vieron interrumpidas por un estruendo, una luz ilumino el pasillo. El grupo salió del calabozo, los payasos habían incrementado su número – Hay una mujer en el aire – señaló Batgirl mirando a Cloud electrocutando y levantando por el aire algunos payasos.

-REPLIEGUENSE, ROMBO – grito Wingman, los chicos tomaron ubicaciones, los murciélagos fueron por sus armas antes de unirse, una vez juntos todos WIngman ordeno -DEVOR SACANOS. –ante los incrédulos ojos de los murciélagos presentes la boca de Devor se abrió junto con un portal. – MUEVANSE, MUEVANSE – ordeno Wingman metiendo primero a los murciélagos, luego al resto del equipo, siendo Willis el último en entrar. En un segundo estaban en un edificio abandonado donde a veces solían ir a entrenar los jóvenes.

-Bien niños ¿dónde los enviamos? – WIngman lanzo la pregunta a los murciélagos, necesitaba ir donde Hood.

\- No somos niños y por qué llevan ese atuendo – demandó Robin.

-A la torre de Wayne Enterprise – interrumpió Drake.

-¡Oh, no! – Wingman sacudió las manos – las ordenes de Hood fueron extraerlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-Señor quien quiera que sea – dijo Batgirl – somos vigilantes, no civiles comunes.

Wingman se quedo un momento pensativo. – Bien, Devor escuchaste a la señorita, nos llevas a la torre y se marchan a la academia en el acto, confirmare su llegada con la directora y Baby – los chicos se desinflaron, ahora no podían desobedecer sin que Hood lo supiera.

Devor consumió un poco de metal que encontró e hizo lo suyo, tanto Wingman como los murciélagos entraron al portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estas siguiendo la serie completa este es el capitulo anterior  
> [Golden Oriole.Chapter 37. No fallare..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/63968170#workskin)


	17. Chapter 38. Una muerte en la familia pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estas siguiendo la serie completa este es el capitulo anterior  
> [Golden Oriole.Chapter 37. No fallare..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/63968170#workskin)

Red Hood se abrió paso al último piso donde estaba el único elevador para llegar al sótano donde los diseños, armas y vehículos de Batman se encontraban, esperando que el Joker no hubiera llegado a este. El piso esta lleno de personas envenenadas por la toxina del Joker, no podría lastimarlos, eran víctimas utilizados por el Joker. 

Hood esquivaba a cada atacante, casi llega al elevador, pero hay algo en la puerta, una mascara blanca, la reconoce es la mascara de Duela. La distracción es aprovechada por un atacante, Hood un golpe que lo arroja por la ventana, esta en caida libre, el agresor tira una línea, Hood logra tomar su pie, el agresor intenta sacudirlo sin resultado. Tanto Hood como el otro hombre aterrizan en el tejado de la torre Wayne. A diferencia de su agresor que aterrizó con gracia, Hood lo hace de forma descuidada.

El hombre arroja a Hood la máscara de Duela a Hood, la ira se acomula en el pecho de Hood, levanta la mirada para ver al jodido Dick Grayson con su odiosa sonrisa - Vamos Hood, ¿crees poderla salvar, cuando no pudiste salvarte a ti mismo? - Dick ríe de forma escandalosa, es una carcajada tan parecida a la del Joker. Jason ve verde, ve rojo, deja que la ira lo tome, se lanza hacia el hombre pero este lo esquiva brincando a otro edificio. No esta vez no lo hará, tiene que encontrar a Duela.

Cuando el portal se abre sale de él Wingman, Drake, Robin y Batgirl, miran saltar a Hood, a lo lejos ir tras Dick.

-Vayan a un lugar seguro - grita Wingman corriendo detrás de Hood, sabe que todavía no sabe manejar los saltos altos con la ayuda de la capa a diferencia de cualquier petirrojo o murciélago, pero intentara ir por su hijo.

Batgirl y Drake se miran, saben que el Joker esta en la torre y es de vital importancia detenerlo, los dos tienen un diálogo con sus miradas y asienten, miran a Robin, pero el niño va hacia donde Hood desapareció - Robin - gritan ambos. Damian mira detrás de su hombro - Ustedes detengan al Joker, yo voy por Grayson - no se detiene a discutir más el va a recuperar a su hermano.

* * *

Hood mira a Dick aterrizar en la vieja escuela de Ma Gunn, el cuartel antiguo antes de trasladarse fuera de Gotham debido a Batman, aunque tienen otra guarida subterránea en las afueras Hills de Gotham, con una fachada de una casa modesta donde la propietaria es una viejecita llamada Ann Mary con su hijo William, obviamente para cubrir a Ma Gunn y Wingman de las visitas innecesarias del murciélago, esta guarida aparte de ser una escuela eventual para los chicos, sirve para vigilar a las hermans Su y su negocio, también la parte de algunas instituciones de caridad que Hood suele apoyar en secreto, incluyendo la Clínica Thompkins ya que el sueño de lograr Catherine's Home es todavía un sueño.

Cuando entra al lugar se ve rodeado por payasos, la autodestrucción del lugar ha sido activada, Hood es brutal, no mata, sigue firme a su palabra, a pesar de que ya no importa más, el murciélago ha sido juez, jurado y verdugo en un juicio con pruebas circunstanciales, una golpiza que casi lo mata y el destierro su sentencia; pero eso no le impide romper huesos y mutilar. Los cuerpos caen a su alrededor, la detonación por segmentos ha iniciado. Escucha un ruido familiar, el pánico se apodera de él. - No - jadea corriendo arriba, su corazón bombea acelerado por la adrenalina mientras escucha los golpes sobre la carne y hueso crudo. -Por favor - sube sintiendo la bilis golpeado su garganta. - Nunca más - ruge llenda al origen del ruido para ver al mismo Dick golpeado a Duela. 

La ira se apodera, no importa si es Ric, Dick o Blue Clown va a destrozarlo, se arroja encima de él. Ambos inician la lucha, una grabadora se reproduce mientras ambos hombres están enfrascados en golpearse, usan armas, Jason la espada, Dick trae un puñal. - _Hola pajarito nada como revivir los viejos tiempos -_ la voz del Joker retumba en el lugar, la voz sale de alguna parte Dick, un altavoz integrado por alguna parte. 

Hood da una patada al estomago de Dick haciéndolo retroceder - ¿Que pasa Joker? ¿tienes tanto miedo a enfrentarme? 

\- _Oh no mi pajarito, es solo que mi pequeño hijo se ha preparado para este momento, casi lo suplico._ \- la risa del Joker suena - _Deseaba enfrentarse tanto al despiadado Red Hood quien se niega a morir._

Otro golpe llega a la mandíbula de Hood destrozando su máscara. Escupe la sangre y levanta la espada para detener el puñal que viene directo a él, logra barrer las piernas debajo de Dick.

-¡Corre Duela! - grita desesperado Hood entre los golpes entre Dick y él. Duela esta mal herida, tiene una pierna posiblemente rota, se incorpora con gran dificultad, camina arrastrando su pierna, Hood casi logra derrotar a Dick. Escucha un grito de Duela lo que hace que Jason se distraiga.

Punchline ha derribado a Duela con un golpe de la barra metálica que ha dejado tira Dick. -Otra vez tu - gruñe Jason.

-La ultima vez no nos presentamos correctamente Hood - dice ella levantando la barra.

Hood levanta el arma - me importa una mierda quien coños seas, vas a morir por hacer esto - dispara, pero la distracción le ha costado es Dick quien golpea su espalda, Jason puede ver estrellas ante el dolor punzante que lo obliga a caer fallando el tiro. 

\- _Esta noche mi hijo asesinara a mi hija, tal vez suplique como lo hiciste tu cuando te torturaba en ese almacén. "Haré lo que quieras sere tu Robin"_ \- la sangre de Hood hierve, la adrenalina de ira y el pozo llega a sus músculos, gira sobre su espalda y apunta a la garganta de Dick donde ha logrado ver el altavoz.

BAAAAGGGGN el disparo retruena. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estas siguiendo la serie completa este es el capitulo PROXIMO  
> [Golden Oriole.Chapter 39. Todo por el todo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389939/chapters/64350625)
> 
> Realmente mi idea no iba por aqui, pero el numero de Red Hood Outlaw 48 y Three Jokers 1, me hizo enamorarme de esa parte del drama.
> 
> En otras noticias estoy haciendo depuración de mis trabajos. Pienso dejar los que creo que realmente son interesantes para ustedes y ahora que estoy sintiéndome un poco mejor también continuar solo en los que esten interesados, me voy a basar en Kudos y comentarios. Uno de los que estoy indecisa en eliminar es la serie de Joker War e iniciar en una aparte casi al final.
> 
> Que piensan, continuo tal cual con esta serie? ya falta poco para unir en una a cada uno de los personajes o elimino partes, uno todo o elimino todo? Así pido si hay algo que quieran que se quede o algún trabajo quieren que se continúe en AO3 dejen un mensaje en este. 
> 
> Gracias.
> 
> Mil gracias a todos.
> 
> Si no quieren leer los otros personajes vayan directo a Devastados, muy pronto soltare el capitulo 1


End file.
